


High School Fucking Sucks

by kamidontarchive



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Drama, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-09
Updated: 2005-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamidontarchive/pseuds/kamidontarchive
Summary: Justin is new in school and meets Brian on his first day. Together them and the rest of the gang make their way through the ups and downs of high school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"I need to talk to you," Daphne said firmly.

"We don't have anything to talk about," Brian said as he pulled the books from his locker.

"I'm pregnant," Daphne said to Brian quietly. They were standing in a corner of the hallway as their classmates moved around them. Brian stopped moving and turned his head to look at her.

"What the fuck are you telling me for?" Brian said bitterly.

"Umm, maybe because you're my best friend...or maybe because it's your fucking kid asshole," Daphne bit back. They were best friends but when they got drunk and high and ended up fucking their relationship had become a little strained. Daphne had wanted more and thought she would get it, until she had walked in on Brian and another guy fucking. 

"How the hell do I know that?" Brian said. He watched the fury and hurt slide across Daphne's face and he knew he should apologize. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Daphne crossed her arms over her chest and swallowed her anger. She was used to Brian and his smart-ass attitude but sometimes he still managed to get under her skin. "Look, I want to keep it okay," Daphne said as she bit her lip and waited for Brian to say something.

"Yeah, I figured that's what you'd say," he said. "Can I get a minute to process all this shit Daphne before we start making plans for a baby shower?" Brian asked as he leaned on the lockers and looked at Daphne. 

"Brian, I am sorry. I have been so mean to you these past couple of weeks. I was just really pissed at you," she said as she shifted on her feet.

"Weeks, try three fucking months Daphne. Three fucking months, not just a couple weeks," he said as he looked at her, the hurt visible in his eyes. 

"I was the one who read too much into what happened and I might have let my emotions get out of control when I saw you fucking Dominic," she said as she glanced around to make sure that their conversation was still just between the two of them. "I'm sorry Brian. I really am, I miss you," she finished as unshed tears filled her eyes.

"I miss you too Daph," Brian said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He kissed her on her cheek and let her cry into his neck. He ignored the looks of the other students as they all watched the two best friends. What had happened between them had been the gossip of Pittsburgh Senior High School. The evident peace between the two parties would probably be around school before the second bell rang.

Daphne pulled back and wiped her eyes and nose with her hand. "That is so fucking gross. I cannot believe that you are my best friend," Brian said as he checked his shirt for tear marks.

"Your clothes are all clear asshole," Daphne said with a laugh as she rolled her eyes and adjusted her book bag again. "Brian, what are we going to do? Seriously," Daphne said as the first bell rang and students started to drain from the hallways. 

"We're going to take it one step at a time. We need to sit down and really talk about things, but, right now we need to go to class," he said as he pushed off his locker and pulled Daphne along with him. 

"Brian, I really am happy that we're talking again," she said as she slipped her arm around his waist.

"Whatever bitch, just don't let that jealousy shit happen again. It makes my dick soft," Brian said as they walked down the hall together.

**

Justin looked up at the school and rolled his eyes. He could just die. He hated first days of school and first days at a new school four months into the school year just sucked completely. "Go on in Justin," his mother yelled from the car. He felt the color spread from his heart to his face as he turned around and smiled sarcastically.

"I am," he answered as he moved toward the building. He walked into the building and into the office. "I'm new and they said I was supposed to pick up my schedule from the office," Justin said to the short and very nice secretary.

"What's your name?" the secretary said as she moved toward the computer to look up his schedule.

"Justin Taylor," he said to the lady and waited for her to get his schedule. He took the printed prison sentence from her and looked at his first class. He took a deep breath and headed into the hallway. He looked at the room number of his first class and started down the hallway, counting the numbers as he walked along. He opened the door when he saw the right number and stepped inside.

All the students were inside, moving around and getting situated into their familiar seats. He walked toward the back of the class after checking in with the teacher and slid into an empty seat. He glanced to his left and saw a beautiful brown skinned girl; she had long brown hair and was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt that showed off her well developed body. Justin thought that if he had been straight he would definitely fuck her. She looked over and smiled at him, her gum rolling around in her mouth. 

“Hey, you must be new. My name’s Daphne, what’s yours?” she asked as she turned her body fully in his direction.

“Justin and yeah, I’m new,” he said to her as the teacher called for the classes attention and silence. The morning announcements clicked on the television screen and Justin faded them out, choosing instead to stare out the window. His attention was brought back to the room when Daphne started to talk to him in a whisper.

“So Justin, what school did you come from?” she asked. 

“St. James Academy, do you know it?” he told her and waited for her to either say she did or she didn’t. She scrunched her face up and looked at him from head to toe.

“Isn’t that that fucking preppy rich ass snotty school that’s up on that big ass hill across town?” Daphne asked as she blew a bubble and sucked it back into her mouth. Justin laughed when some got stuck on her nose and she just rubbed it off.

“You’re the classiest girl I know,” Justin said with a laugh and Daphne just shrugged her shoulders and grinned. “Yeah, that’s the school though,” he said. Daphne shook her head at the confirmation. 

“Yeah, I fucking thought so. Our track team always kicks their asses, boys and girls,” she said happily.

“I never really follow that stuff, but I’ll take your word for it,” Justin told her. They stopped talking long enough to hear the English teacher announce a paper that was to be written with a partner. Justin and Daphne looked at each other and smiled, silently agreeing to work together.

“How could you not follow the track team?” Daphne asked as they walked out of the classroom and down the hall together. They had compared schedules and realized that they had three more classes together. Most of the seniors saw each other more than once in a day so they were not too surprised.

“I just have never really bothered to get into track, or, most of the other sports. Is it really that hard to believe?” Justin asked as they turned a corner.

“Yeah, kinda…well for me it is anyway. I live for the track team,” Daphne said as they walked. “I am the co-captain of the girl’s varsity and my best friend Brian is the captain of the boy’s varsity cross country team,” she stated. Justin nodded his head and understood now where her body had come from, she was a runner. 

“Wow, I suppose now that we are friends you’ll be making me come to some of these meets,” Justin asked as they reached the class and walked inside.

“You bet your sweet ass I am,” she said as she sat down on a stool in the science room. Justin sat next to her and they kept talking.

“I probably won’t get a chance to run too much this year though. I am really kinda pissed about that,” she told him as the rest of the students filed in.

“Why not?” Justin asked.

Daphne looked around and reached over pulling his ear down to her mouth. “I kinda went and got myself a little knocked up,” Daphne whispered. She let him go and watched the surprised look spread across his face.

“Oh…umm,” he said. Daphne giggled at his loss of words.

“I think you’re more surprised than the baby’s father was,” she said under the giggles. “I just told him this morning, he was not too pleased,” she told him. 

“Yeah well, I guess not. I mean he is in high school,” Justin tried to reason. Daphne looked at him and shook her head.

“No, he could give a fuck about being in high school. He is gay, that’s why he is a little mixed about it,” she offered. She had no idea why she was telling so much to her new friend but he just seemed nice so she thought nothing more of it.

“Oh, then I could see why he would need a minute to adjust,” Justin said as he looked at her again. “I’ve never known anybody who had a baby in high school before. I mean I have seen girls before in high school that are pregnant but they were not friends of mine,” he tells her.

“You and me both buddy,” she said as she put a fresh piece of gum in her mouth and started to chew. Justin was grateful for the silence. Daphne could talk a hole in a wall.

**

“Brian, hey Brian,” Michael called as he saw Brian getting into the drivers side of his beloved vintage mustang. He had bought it at an auction and spent every dime he earned fixing it up until it looked brand new. 

“Hey Mikey, what’s up?” Brian said as he stopped and leaned over the top. He watched his other best friend as he made his way to the car. “I suppose you wanna ride to work with me,” Brian said as he watched a grin spread over Michael’s face. “Come on,” he said as he got in and shut the door. Brian and Michael had been best friends forever, not as long as him and Daphne but long enough.

“I heard that you and Daphne are talking again,” Michael said as he searched through Brian’s CD’s.

“And which half of the student population told you that shit?” Brian said as he turned another corner.

“Actually, I read it in the school newspaper on the front page special edition that was printed out just to announce the glorious event,” Michael said as Brian glared at him before turning his attention back to the road. 

“Very funny asshole,” Brian said as Michael slipped a CD in and turned the volume up. “Are you working till closing tonight?” Brian asked as he slowed down for the yellow light up ahead.

“No, I work until 9 o’clock and then I am leaving,” Michael said as he continued looking through the CD’s. “What about you?” he asked.

“I work until closing, you know that. I always work till closing on Fridays,” Brian said as he pulled into a parking space across the street from the Chuck E. Cheese’s. Brian turned off the engine and went to the trunk to put his book bag and Michael’s inside. They waited for the light to turn and then started crossing the street.

“I can smell the fucking grease already. I am going to die in this place,” Brian said as they went through the doors.

“Stop complaining, we haven’t even clocked in yet,” Michael told him. Brian laughed and turned to his friend as they made their way through the employee’s entrance and clocked in.

“That’s easy for you to say Mikey, you don’t have to spend the majority of your night dressed as a giant fucking disease spreading rat, having kids attack you,” Brian said as he started putting on the giant rat costume. “I am fucking burning the fuck up all ready,” he said as he got the bottom part on.

“You’re burning up,” Charlie said as he burst through the door. “I am going to fucking spontaneously combust in about five seconds. Help me take this off,” he said. Brian and Michael helped him lift the giant head off as he gasped at the fresh air. His hair was matted to his head and sweat was pouring from his face. He drank a bottle of water and then another when Brian handed it to him.

“Is it bad out there?” Brian asked as he looked at the other guy. Charlie looked at him with wide eyes.

“Do you even need to fucking ask?” he said as he began to take off his costume. “You better go out there Brian, they are hungry for rat blood and you’re the next to be sacrificed,” Charlie said as he pulled the rat costume all the way off and flopped back on the bench. Brian sighed, rolled his eyes and grabbed his head.

“I am getting a scholarship, getting a sweet ass job and never coming back into a Chuck E. Cheese’s again,” he said as he put the head on and walked out into the madness. They cheers and screams of the excited kids filled the air and Michael and Charlie laughed.

**

“Did you tell him?” Lindsay asked as she sat on Daphne’s bed.

“Of course I told him. I told you I was going to tell him,” Daphne said as she flipped through a magazine. 

“Yeah, I know you did. The whole fucking school saw you guys in the hallway,” Lindsay told her. Daphne rolled her eyes and threw the magazine on the floor. She flopped onto her back and looked at Lindsay up on her bed.

“The whole fucking school needs to get a life. We are best friends not lovers,” she said as she placed her hands on her stomach.

“Yeah, but everybody knows that you saw him fucking Dominic and then Dominic disappeared, it’s all so mysterious,” Lindsay said. Daphne sat up on her elbows and smirked.

“What’s so mysterious about it? They fucked, everybody found out including Dom’s parents, they didn’t like it, they sent Don away and then moved,” Daphne listed plainly. 

“Well, when you put it that way it sounds so normal,” Lindsay said as she turned the channels on the television.

“I am so fucking bored,” Melanie said as she came through the door. She was carrying a soda and sat down on the bed. “I got a soda out the fridge Daph,” she said as she popped the tab and took a sip.

“Did you bring me one?” Lindsay asked. Melanie looked at her girlfriend and smiled. “I take that as a no,” Lindsay said as she grabbed the soda and took a drink.

“I am seriously bored guys lets do something,” Daphne said as she sat up. They all looked at each other and smiled.

“Chuck E. Cheese’s,” they all said at the same time.

**

“Justin, how was your first day of school?” Jennifer asked as she placed the food on the table and served some to Molly.

“It was the same as every other first day of school ever, it fucking sucked. I did meet a pretty nice girl though,” he told his mom as she placed some food on his plate. “I’m not hungry mom,” he told her.

“You have to eat something Justin,” his mom told him as she sat down in her chair and started eating her food. Justin pushed the food around on his plate and sat back. His mom talked to him endlessly about wasting away but he tuned her out and eventually she turned her attention to Molly. No one wanted to talk about the missing person at the table, the person who was living his life in another state. All the conversation stopped when they heard a knocking at the door. Jennifer got up to answer it.

“Justin,” she called from the doorway. He went to see what she wanted and was assaulted with the smiling face of Daphne.

“Hi Justin, we are all going out and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us,” she said as she hopped up and down on the balls of her feet. Justin smiled and turned to his mom.

“Oh, mom this is Daphne,” he said. “Can I go out for a while?” he asked as she looked at him.

“Hello Daphne. Sure Justin you can go out,” she said as she moved out of the way as Justin grabbed his stuff and sailed pass her, closing the door in his wake.

“How did you know where I live?” he asked. 

“I stole your file from the school office,” she said and laughed when he stopped walking. “Relax Justin… Jesus, I was behind your bus when it dropped you off. I would have dropped you off at home you know,” she said.

“You didn’t tell me you had a car. I mean you told me everything but not that little detail,” he told her. She punched him in the arm and hooked her arm in his. 

“You are such a smart ass,” Daphne said as they reached her car and he slid into the back. Justin looked at the two girls in the car and smiled. “Justin, this is Melanie and Lindsay, they are girlfriends,” Daphne said as she pulled the car onto the street. 

“Hi Justin,” they said together.

“Hey,” he answered back.

“Where are we going anyway?” Justin asked. They seemed to be making a lot of turns.

“Chuck E. Cheese’s,” the girls all yelled and started to giggle.

“And why are we going to a kid’s restaurant?” Justin asked as they pulled up in front of the place and got out.

“Well, that’s easy. We get free pizza and tokens,” Melanie said as they went through the doors.

“Why do you get free pizza?” Justin asked as they found a booth. “Are you guys like fucking one of the employees?” he asked as they all scooted in. The girls gave a collective ‘fuck no’.

“One of our best friends works here and so does my brother,” Melanie told him.

“Oh, that makes sense then. So where is your brother?” Justin asked. They all looked around and pointed at the same time. 

“That’s him,” Melanie said. Justin turned and saw them all pointing at the giant rat that was being attacked by children. 

**

“I am so glad that I can get out of this stupid costume,” Brian said as Michael helped him pull the head off. “Thanks for sticking around Mikey,” he said.

“Yeah well, my paycheck will look real good next week,” Michael said as he took off his apron and waited for Brian to take off the rest of the costume. They gathered all their stuff and made their way out of the torture pit. The girls and Justin were waiting for them across the street, parked right next to Brian’s car. Melanie was sitting on the hood.

“Get your ass off my paint job bitch,” Brian said as they reached the car. The street was deserted by now and only the street lights and the few stores provided illumination.

“Now is that anyway to talk to your twin sister you dick,” Melanie said as she hopped off the hood. Lindsay wrapped her arms around Michael and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Oh my god, I have no idea where those lips have been,” he said as he rubbed at his cheek.

“I could give you a hint,” Melanie said and they all laughed.

“Hey guys this is Justin Taylor,” Daphne said. “Justin, this is Michael and Brian. Brian is my best friend that I told you about,” she finished.

“Hey guys,” Justin said. Brian looked at him and smirked. Justin felt the blood travel to his cock and he knew that the other boy had noticed. He leaned back on the car when Brian stepped over to him. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt and his hair was mangled and sweaty. He was sex personified.

“Nice to meet you Justin,” Brian said as he pulled his top lip into his mouth and released it. Justin let out a small moan and was grateful that the others were still talking and goofing around.

“You too Brian,” Justin said. High school fucking sucked, but something told him that this time around it would suck in a whole different way.


	2. High School Fucking Sucks

Brian stepped away from Justin and leaned against Daphne's car. "What the fuck are you guys still doing out here anyway?" Brian asked as they all stood around.

"We were waiting for you guys. We didn't have shit else to do," Melanie said as she sat down on the curb. She made sure that her long sleeve shirt was covering her arms before kicking her legs out and crossing them. Brian looked at his watch and then over at Melanie. 

"We're going home," he stated firmly. The rest of the gang stopped talking and turned toward him. 

"Come on Brian. You always rush home after work. Don't you want to hang out with us for a while?" Michael asked as Brian moved away from Justin and got into his car. He waited for Melanie to get in the car before tearing out of the parking space. Daphne smiled at the grin that had spread over Justin's face. They all got into the car and sped off into the night.

**

"Brian, you're gonna get into an accident driving this fast," Melanie said as Brian raced toward their house. He looked over at her with an almost pissed expression on his face.

"Do you want to deal with Jack?" he asked her. "I sure as hell don't. If we can get there before he gets home I'll be happy," he said as he turned onto their street and pulled his car up to the curb. They climbed out the car and walked slowly up the driveway. Brian looked into the garage and cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Melanie asked from her position on the front porch. She swallowed hard when she realized what was wrong with Brian. "His car's in the garage isn't it?" she asked. He nodded his head and gave her a small smile.

They walked in the door and quietly shut it behind them. Jack was in the living room drinking a beer and watching television. They quietly went past the living room door, heading to the stairs and the relative safety of their bedrooms. "Hey, you two trying to sneak in here?" he called to them. They paused on the steps and turned toward the sound of Jack's voice. "Get in here," Jack yelled.

Brian pushed Melanie in the back and started back down the stairs. "You go upstairs and I'll deal with him," he told her. Melanie pulled on his arm, trying to get him to come with her. He wouldn't budge.

"Brian, I'll come with you," she whispered. He shook his head and grabbed her arm, pulling the sleeve of her shirt up. They both looked down at the black and blue marks that littered her arm.

"I'll deal with him," Brian said again. He would rather have Jack take his frustrations out on him. Melanie watched as her brother walked into the living room, pausing before he disappeared completely to motion for her to go up the stairs. She did as he said and went up into her room. She sat on the edge of her bed, nervously thinking of what was going on downstairs. 

**

"What in the fuck are you doing coming in here so late?" Jack asked. He was drunk and the words tumbled out of his mouth in a stupor.

"I had to work Jack, you know that," Brian told him. He had his back to the wall and was bracing his nerves against it. He watched as Jack took another drink from his beer and he shifted his weight on his feet. He could hear his mother moving around in the kitchen and took no comfort in the fact that she was so close.

"Don't get smart with me boy," Jack said as he stood and walked up to Brian. 

"I'm not getting smart. I am just stating a fact," Brian said. His head snapped to the side with the force of his father's blow. He swallowed the blood that pooled in his mouth and cursed his father for hitting him in the face. He shook the pain off of him and looked into Jack's face, refusing to back down. Jack hit him again and he dropped to the floor with the pain. He could see his father's shoes as they stepped over him and headed up the stairs. When he heard him close his bedroom door he pushed himself off the ground and started toward the stairs.

Joan came out of the kitchen. When she saw Brian catching his breath at the bottom of the stairs with blood staining his lips she crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "You really should try to stop making him angry Brian," she said as she pushed past him and walked up the stairs.

Melanie came to his room after a while and sat on his bed. She looked at him with tear stained eyes. He pulled her close and let her cry into his chest. No one at school knew what it was like growing up in their house and that was exactly how they wanted it. Brian didn't want the pity and Melanie didn't want the attention. 

He smoothed a hand over her hair and waited until she stopped crying. They sat in comfortable silence until Brian sighed and laid down flat on the bed. Melanie scooted down with him and they faced each other, like they always did when they were waiting for the other to say something. "Daphne is pregnant. She told me today," he said as he locked eyes with his sister. He was older than her by ten minutes and he always let her know it.

"I know. Lindsay and me went with her to buy the pregnancy test," Melanie said. Brian looked at her for a minute. He was unsure if what to say. "She asked me not to tell you," Melanie said to his unspoken question. He nodded his head and turned toward the ceiling. He could not stop the image of the blond that he had met from flashing in front of his face. He smiled to himself at the thought.

Melanie eventually fell asleep and Brian covered her with a blanket. He went to take a shower and then got dressed and returned to the bed. After a while he turned on his side and went to sleep. 

**

"Justin, your father is on the phone. He wants to talk to you," Jennifer said through Justin's closed door. Justin turned toward the door and stuck up his middle finger. 

"I don't want to talk to him," he said as he buried himself deeper into the covers and closed his eyes again. Jennifer took this as her invitation to open the door and step inside. "Fuck mom, I could have been naked," Justin said as he peeked from under the blankets at her. She smirked and held the cordless phone out to him. He snatched it from her hand and sat up.  
Jennifer walked out of the room and into the hallway. She paused beside the door to listen to the one-sided conversation. "What the fuck do you want?" Justin asked and Jennifer immediately rolled her eyes at her son's attitude and language. Justin was very angry at his father and she was having a hell of a time getting him to be at least civil toward the man.

A series of 'Uh huh's and Umm's' followed before the phone was clicked off and Justin slumped down onto the bed again. He hated talking to his father and hated it even more when he tried to explain what happened between him and the woman he had been fucking for over a year. Jennifer moved away from her son's room and went back down the steps.

Two hours later Justin got out the bed to find the house empty except for Molly. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Daphne's number. "So, what do you guys do around her for fun?" he asked when she picked up. Daphne gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well normally we do whatever the fuck we can come up with that doesn't sound too boring but in my case I am going to be spending the morning telling my parents that I am knocked up," she said with that same nervousness in her voice.

"Oh shit," he said. "What do you think they are going to say?" 

"I think they are going to be fucking pissed and then when they find out its Brian they will probably explode," she told him. Justin wondered what she meant by that.

"Why would they explode? I mean I don't really know him yet but he seems like a really nice guy," Justin said hoping that Daphne would confirm his suspicions. Just as he suspected the talker in Daphne jumped right on the bandwagon.

"They know he's gay. Hell, everybody knows he's gay, except for his own damn parents but that's because they don't really associate with anyone but the owner of the local bar and the liquor store," she said. Everyone knew that Joan and Jack Kinney loved to drink but no one knew about their penchant for abuse. Claire Kinney, the oldest of their children had gotten out and not come back.

"That sucks," Justin said. He really didn't know what else to say.

"I got to go Justin its show time," Daphne said. "Why don't you give Brian a call? I am sure he'd like to hang out with you," she said as she ran the number off to him before clicking off the phone. Justin swirled the number around in his fingers before deciding to dial it.

Brian answered on the third ring and sunk into the bed when he was heard who was on the other line. "Hey," he said. He did not want the blond to hear how excited he was. 

He had felt his heart leap out his chest last night and now hearing Justin on the phone was making it happen all over again. Justin was having similar problems on the other end. Neither one knew why they felt like they were walking on air but they knew it felt good and they liked it.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a while today. Show the new boy a good time," Justin said. The lust was heavy in his voice and even he was surprised that it had come out the way it had. Brian smirked up at the ceiling and rubbed his hand over his cock. If Justin could make him hard just asking to hang out god only knows what he could do when they got together.

"Yeah, sure," Brian said as he took down Justin's address and hung up the phone. He took a shower and got dressed, stopping on his way out to look at himself in the mirror. He didn't look bad; it was just a busted lip this time.

Melanie rolled over in her brother's bed and laughed her ass off. She had heard the non-conversation between the two of them. She wondered if they both even realized that they had really just talked without really talking. She pulled the covers over her head and went back to sleep. She was going to meet Lindsay later so she didn't see the point in getting up and possibly running into Jack…or Joan. 

**

Justin was on the front porch when Brian pulled up. He was sitting with Molly eating an apple. He got up when Brian got out the car and walked over. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Brian answered turning to look at the little blonde girl who looked just like Justin. "Who's this?" Brian asked. Justin looked over at his little sister and smiled.

"This is Molly, she's my little sister," he said as he took another bite of his apple.

"I figured that much," Brian said.

"Why's that?" Justin asked.

"Because she looks just like you," Brian pointed out as he looked from Molly to Justin. The juice from the apple was glistening in the sun and Brian bit back a moan that threatened to escape from his lips. He wanted to push Justin down on the ground and fuck him into unconsciousness. 

He twirled his keys around his fingers and looked Justin in the eye. "What do you say we get out of here?" Brian asked as Justin ran his tongue around his lips, teasing him and tempting him on purpose. Brian watched the knowing glaze pass over the blonde and he knew that he had met his match. No one had ever challenged him sexually, most of the people he had fucked had just submitted. Justin was on an equal playing field and he knew it. 

** 

Brian drove the car through the streets of Pittsburgh like a demon. "So where are we going? I know most of Pittsburgh, I only moved from across town," Justin said as he watched the streets pass by. Brian looked over at him and smiled.

"I know. Daphne told me your whole damn life story," Brian said as he went through another light. Justin looked over at him with a question on his face.

"When the hell did you talk to Daphne?" Justin asked. 

"I talked to her this morning. She called me to tell me she was sacrificing herself to her parents," Brian said as they broke out onto the highway and he pressed the pedal harder. 

"Yeah, she told me," Justin said. "Are you like freaking out about her being pregnant?" Justin asked. Brian thought about the question a minute and looked over at Justin.

"I haven't really had time to freak out," Brian said. "I admit to being a little pissed when she first told me but I think in a way I am a little excited," Brian admitted as they drove along. Justin looked up just in time to see the sign that said they were leaving Pittsburgh.

"Brian, where are we going?" Justin asked again. Brian looked over at him and smirked, one eyebrow raised above the other. Justin let a smile creep across his face.

"Sit back and relax sunshine, you'll see in a minute," Brian said. They drove along talking and laughing together, neither one had ever felt more comfortable. Brian turned the car off an exit, they were three hours outside of Pittsburgh and the evening was setting in. Brian pulled the car into a secluded parking space and turned the engine off. Justin looked out the window and then over at Brian. "Come on. I thought you'd like it," Brian said as he got out the car and waited for Justin. 

"I do like it. It's beautiful," Justin said as he got out the car and stood next to Brian. They were standing in a deserted part of a park that overlooked the city. Lights from cars, houses and other buildings could be seen in the distance and everything around them was quiet. 

"Amazing would have sounded a little less like a lesbian, but I'll take it. Come on," Brian said with a laugh as he started into the park. He felt Justin reach for his hand and he did nothing to shake him off. He almost liked the feeling, although he didn't tell Justin that but he did tighten his grip around the fair skinned hand. They walked through the dense trees and came to a clearing about ten minutes in. The cityscape was visible again and they sat down on the plush grass. 

"So, why'd you move across town and in the middle of the school year?" Brian asked after a couple of comfortable silent minutes. Justin looked into his face and saw clarity. 

"My dad was having an affair. He finally told my mom," Justin said as he looked at Brian. Brian nodded and processed the information.

"At least he told her," Brian said and Justin shrugged. 

"Yeah, he only told her because he wanted to marry the other woman. He filed for divorce and left my mom. We couldn't afford the house so when my mom got a job on this side of town and found a house we could afford she jumped at the opportunity," Justin said. "He moved to Chicago about three weeks ago," Justin finished as he broke the eye contact with Brian and looked back at the scenery.

"Yeah, well. I am sure you're better off without him," Brian said. "Kids need a father but sometimes a father is a worthless piece of shit," Brian added. His voice trailed off a little at the end and Justin looked over at him. "My kid is going to know I love it," Brian said. He didn't know why he felt the need to say that but he did.

Justin took in the busted lip and knew instantly that Brian was talking to his own self as much as he was talking to him. He wanted to ask the brunet about the lip, but why confirm what he already knew was true. Brian had went home yesterday flawless, damn near perfect, and showed up today with a busted lip. Silence loomed between them, deep and comfortable. They each knew more about each other now than people who had known them for years, and it felt great. 

After thirty minutes passed Justin felt like he could no longer contain the fire that was burning inside of him. He looked over at Brian, he had his eyes closed and was taking in the atmosphere. Justin leaned over and pressed his lips onto Brian's, surprising the other boy. Justin pulled away from him and grinned widely. "I have been wanting to do that since I saw you yesterday," Justin said as Brian looked at him with his tongue stuck into his cheek.

Brian put his hand behind Justin's head and pulled him close, crushing their lips back together. They both moaned into the kiss and their hands took on a mind of their own. Justin left his spot on the ground and crawled onto Brian's lap, placing his knees on either side of Brian's strong thighs. Strong hands caressed a smooth back as artistic hands traced a path through brunet hair. Brian lifted the shirt off of Justin's body and leaned back admiring the way the moonlight kissed the pale skin.

Justin unbuttoned Brian's shirt and peeled it off of his shoulders. He leaned down and captured a soft nipple into his mouth, caressing, biting and licking it into obedience. Brian lifted up a little when Justin's hands traveled to the waist of his pants, demanding entry. They worked swiftly, peeling off layers of clothes and learning each others bodies inside and out. Justin bit Brian's bottom lip and they both moaned together. When Brian captured the tender flesh around his belly button into his mouth, nipping gently Justin arched into him. The feeling was more than he had ever known. 

Brian licked a trail from his stomach to his mouth, pulling his lips into his again, kissing him greedily. Justin let his hands drop down to Brian's cock. He pulled on it gently using the pre cum as lubricant. He brought his hands back up to their joined mouths. He slipped his fingers into Brian's mouth, letting Brian taste himself as they pulled the life from each other. Their hard cocks rubbed against each other, driving them both into ecstasy. 

Brian flipped them over quickly, placing Justin on the soft grass. Their cocks fought for dominance as they caused each other sweet pain. "Condom...condom," Justin breathed out as he fought to stay away from the edge. He tried desperately to soothe his breathing as Brian reached into his jeans and got out some condoms and a small tube of lube. 

"Put it on me," he said breathlessly as he handed the condom to Justin. He took in some air with a sharp gasp when Justin rolled the condom onto his leaking cock. Brian took the tube of lube and spread some over his fingers, rubbing them together until it was warm before sliding a finger into Justin's tight channel. 

"Oh...god," Justin moaned as Brian added another finger, plunging deeper into the tight orifice. Brian noticed how tight Justin was and slowed down his movements.

"So...tight," Brian said as he slowly moved his fingers out before sliding them back in gently. "Is this your first time?" he asked in a lusty whisper. Justin shook his head yes and moved his hips, urging Brian to explore deeper inside of him. He pulled his fingers out of Justin and lathered more lube onto Justin's waiting hole. Justin bucked and writhed underneath him. He wanted to be filled with Brian and his dick ached for release. 

Brian watched the lust and desire build up in Justin. He felt his own member grow harder at the sight. He leaned forward and pressed his cock up against the quivering bud. When the head slipped in past the first tight ring of muscle Justin bucked and clung to Brian's back for all his life. The pain slid away from him and he was coated in pleasure. He pressed his hands deeper into Brian's back bringing Brian closer to him. 

Brian inched forward and felt his hard cock slide into Justin completely. He glided his hips back and forth, plunging in further each time. Justin screamed and moaned as Brian rubbed pass his prostate over and over, sending him into oblivion. He felt himself falling over the edge and willed his body to last a little longer. The pain and pleasure pushed him slowly over the line of sanity and he felt his soul leave his body, returning in a rush when his seed erupted. He came over and over and over again, coating both of their bodies in his warm seed. 

Brian watched as Justin came. He knew he would never see anything else as beautiful again. He pushed into Justin deeper as he felt his own body reaching for the summit. He fought the urge to release but the tight grip of Justin's warm tunnel and his own bodies wanting pushed him over the edge. He came inside Justin hard and fast, spraying the insides of the condom with his life force. 

He collapsed on top of Justin and breathed in his scent. He listened to the rhythm of Justin breathing. He felt the other boy’s hands trailing secrets along his back and he hated to break the spell. He kissed the blond deeply before sliding out of him and pulling the condom off. He tied it off and lay back next to the glowing boy. "That was amazing," Justin said as he stood on the edge of euphoria. 

"Yeah, it was fucking incredible," Brian said as they lay in the essence of each other's lust. Justin leaned over and gave his mouth to Brian again. The kiss deepened and Justin felt Brian's intentions pressing into his thigh. He smiled into the kiss and pulled back a little.

"Can we do it again?" Justin asked. Brian smiled and ran his hands through Justin's hair and down his back, resting his hands on the pale globes.

"As many times as you want sunshine," Brian said as he reached for another condom.


	3. High School Fucking Sucks

Thank You....THANK YOU to my beta Carly. Bitch, you so rock.

* * *

“I wish we could lie here forever,” Justin said as he clung to Brian, trailing a hand over the other boy’s now clothed chest. “I feel like I have known you forever, like I could tell you anything and you would understand me. Even if the words never left my mouth I think you would feel whatever I am feeling. Does that make any sense to you?” Justin asked. 

Brian trailed his fingers through Justin’s hair, not saying anything. He let the question float into the air and disappear, taking up a place in the corners of both of their minds where they could think about it over and over.

As they sat there watching the lights of the city flicker by Brian looked at his watch. “Shit, we better start back or we’ll never make it before morning,” Brian said as he stood and pulled Justin up with him, capturing the blond’s lips and sliding his tongue into his mouth. 

When they pulled back from the kiss they collected their things and made their way back to the car. “My mom is going to kill me,” Justin said as he saw the time.

“Would the trip have been worth it?” Brian asked as he turned the engine over and let the car warm up. Justin thought about the answer to Brian’s question for a minute.

“The trip was so fucking worth it,” Justin said as he settled into his seat and leaned closer to Brian, resting his head on Brian’s shoulder. 

“So fucking worth it,” Justin repeated as he kissed and licked Brian’s neck before laying his head back on Brian’s shoulder, drifting into a deep sleep. Brian looked over at the blond by his side and gave a half smile.

“It makes perfect sense to me,” Brian said answering the question that Justin had asked earlier. He flung one arm around the blond’s shoulder and pulled out of the parking space heading back to the Pitts.

**  
“What happened?” Lindsay asked as she looked at the tear streaked face of her best friend. Daphne let the tears fall at random. She couldn’t speak. All she could do was cry.

Lindsay wrapped her arms around her and let Daphne cry into her shoulder. She traced circles on her friends back to try and soothe her tears and as she did she noticed the bags at their feet.

“Come on in, we’ll wash your face and you’ll feel a little better,” Lindsay said as she pulled Daphne’s bags into the house. Daphne tried to wipe the tears from her eyes but they just kept falling.

When they got into Lindsay’s room Daphne sat down on the bed and waited while Lindsay went to get them something to drink.

“What happened?” Mrs. Peterson asked as she finished making dinner. Lindsay pulled two bottles of water out of the refrigerator and closed the door.

“You’ll have to ask Daphne mom. I really don’t know if Daphne wants anyone to know,” Lindsay told her mother. “But, do you think it would be okay if Daphne stayed here tonight and maybe tomorrow night?” she asked. 

“I don’t mind but tell Daphne I expect to be told what is going on,” Mrs. Peterson said. Lindsay nodded and took the water back to her room. 

“Thanks Lindsay,” Daphne said through the hiccups that had started from crying too hard. Daphne drank down the water greedily and then she eyed Lindsay’s’ bottle. When Lindsay saw her looking at it she gladly handed it over. 

“So, what happened?” Lindsay asked again after Daphne had had a chance to calm down. Lindsay leaned against the headboard on her bed and Daphne propped herself up on a pillow and spread out next to her. Lindsay placed a kiss on her best friend’s cheek and waited for her to speak.

“I told them that I was pregnant and they flipped out, then my dad asked me who the father was and when I told them it was Brian they had an all out fit. They had heard his name from their friends and they knew he was gay. I have never thought my dad was going to hit me before until today,” Daphne said as fresh tears pooled into her eyes and she hiccupped again. 

“He was so pissed Linds, so pissed. He broke the television when he started throwing things, yelling that I was ruining my life, becoming another statistic,” she told her friend as the tears overflowed and spilled down her face. 

“Holy shit,” Lindsay said. Daphne nodded her head to agree with her friend. “Did they kick you out?” Lindsay asked. Daphne got up from the bed and walked over to the window, staring at the street lights and wondering what she was going to do. “So then what happened?”

“My dad made me tell him Brian’s number and he called his house. He yelled at Brian’s father about how his faggot son had gotten his daughter pregnant. When he hung up the phone he looked over at me and told me I was going to get an abortion first thing in the morning. I refused and he kicked me out. He gave me until the time they got home to pack as much I could fit into two bags and then they left. My mom just sat there and looked but I could tell she was upset. Maybe not as much as him but she was upset,” Daphne said as she continued to look out the window.

“Shit, what are you going to do?” Lindsay asked her friend.

“I have no idea and I called Brian to try and warn him about his dad but his phone is off,” Daphne said as she went to the bed and sat back down.

“Shit,” Lindsay said. Daphne looked over at her and looked slightly annoyed.

“Lindsay, is that all you’re going to say?” Daphne asked. 

“What the fuck do you want me to say? My mom wants to know what the hell is going on, but she did say that you could stay here for a day or two,” Lindsay said. Daphne felt her stomach rumble and asked Lindsay if she could have something to eat.

“Sure, dinner should be ready let’s go and see,” Lindsay said as she stood and walked to the door. Daphne jumped up to follow and for a moment all thoughts were banished by the need for food until Lindsay turned around and brought them all back to the surface. “You can tell my mom all the filthy details as you stuff your face,” Lindsay said as they walked to the table.

**

Brian pulled into Justin’s driveway and looked over at the fascinating boy. He kissed him awake and pulled back, looking into the expansive blue eyes. “Justin, you’re home,” Brian said softly. Justin looked over at the house and then back at Brian.

“I don’t want to get out the car. You might become an illusion,” Justin told him as he leaned forward and placed another kiss on Brian’s lips, sucking Brian’s bottom lip into his mouth. Brian pulled him even closer and started to trace his hands down Justin’s back and into the waist of his jeans. He cupped the two globes in his hand and started to pull Justin onto his lap. 

The blond responded swiftly and straddled Brian’s legs. When they started to pant and moan in their frenzied pace to get closer to each other they forgot that they were sitting in front of Justin’s house. The horn on Brian’s car started honking as Justin pressed against it and they stilled their movements. “Mmm...God, we better stop before we can’t,” Justin said as he pulled away from Brian’s mouth. 

“Now you tell me,” Brian said as his cock strained against his jeans. Justin ran his hand between them and over the engorged member. He pulled Brian’s zipper down and released the tempting piece of flesh. 

He started to stroke Brian’s dick until he felt it start to quiver with the need for release. Justin moved off of Brian’s lap and took his dick into his mouth, bringing Brian to completion and swallowing all of the hot seed. 

Brian moaned loudly and gripped Justin’s locks as he rode the wave of his orgasm. Justin sat up and Brian captured him in a deep kiss.

“Do you think that’ll tide you over?” Justin said as he moved back and started to open the car door. 

“Do I have a choice?” Brian asked him in return. Justin smiled and started to laugh as he got out the car, pausing to look back at Brian.

“Later,” Justin said as he closed to door and made his way into his house. Brian watched him vanish behind the door.

“Later,” he said as he pulled away from Justin’s house. 

**

“I think we need to talk,” Jennifer said as she shifted on the sofa where she had been sitting and waiting for Justin to show up for hours. Justin stopped walking and turned to meet his mother’s intense gaze. He hadn’t seen her sitting in the dimly lit room when he’d come in. 

“Come in here please,” she requested. Justin knew that he was in trouble as he walked into the living room and sat down in a chair across from his mother. “Its 4 o’clock in the morning Justin, where the hell have you been?” his mother asked.

“I went with a friend to a park in another city. I know I should have called I just didn’t think about it at the time,” he told her and it was all the truth. He would have called if he had been thinking about her, but fucking and spending time with the most wonderful person you’ve ever met takes priority over calling your mother. “Sorry I made you worry,” he added to try and sweeten the pot.

“Is this friend of yours the same guy you were groping in the car outside?” Jennifer asked as she watched Justin’s eyes widen. “It’s okay Justin. I always suspected that you might be gay so I am not surprised but, your father might not be so calm,” she said as she looked over at Justin.

“I didn’t really plan on telling him. Who I fuck or what I am is none of his goddamn business,” Justin said to his mother. They both knew he was right but Jennifer knew that this secret wouldn’t last for a long time and she knew that when it came out Craig would be pissed.

“Well, it’s your decision whether or not you tell him,” Jennifer said as she stood to go to bed. “Try not to stay out so late anymore and while I might not mind that you’re gay, I do mind if you fuck in front of my house. 

So, from now on try not to do that either,” she said with a smile as she went to her bedroom and closed the door. Justin sat on the chair for a while longer thinking of all the things that had happened.

**

Brian pulled into his driveway and turned his car off. He didn’t see any lights on as he walked around the side of the house. He reached the back porch and pulled the ladder from its place along the wall. He listened for movement inside the house and placed the ladder along the wall, climbing up and into his window that he always had open.

When he was fully inside the window he pushed it closed. “Welcome home sonny boy,” Jack said as he turned the light on, washing the room in light.

“What the fuck are you doing in my room?” Brian said as he stood at his full height, facing his dad. Jack gave a big sloppy smile.

“I got a very interesting phone call,” Jack said. “Very fucking interesting.”


	4. High School Fucking Sucks

Brian could smell the liquor on his dad’s breath and the unsteady movement told him without a doubt that the man was drunk, again. “What are you talking about?” Brian asked. Jack sat back in the chair with the grin still on his face.

“I’m talking about a phone call I got today from a Mr. Champion...Chadler...Sander, whatever the fuck, about my faggot son getting his daughter pregnant,” Jack said as he lit a cigarette and took a deep lungful of smoke. He blew it out and watched as it slowly mixed with the air. Brian stood where he was, rooted to the spot just inside the window. He stared at Jack. His face was a mask of indifference but his heart was beating faster and faster with every minute that passed by.

“I was going to tell you,” Brian said as his father stood up and came to stand in front of him. He could hardly breathe. Jack took another pull on his cigarette and blew the smoke into Brian’s face. “She wanted to tell her parents first. I just found out the other day,” Brian said. He was hoping that his father would forget the other part of what he had been told but he knew that the chances of that were slim to none.

“You were going to tell me what sonny boy? We’re you plan on telling me that you knocked up that fucking tramp you’re with all the time...or that you’re a fucking pussy ass fairy,” Jack said as he swung and hit Brian square in the ribs. Brian was knocked on his knees where he tried to catch his breath. “I should have known you’d turn out to be a fag. Everyone on your mother’s side of the family is a fag; the whole fucking bunch of them. If she hadn’t got her slutty ass pregnant I would have never married her and now look what I get, a fucking faggot ass son. Get the fuck out of my house. Now, get up and get the fuck out,” Jack yelled as he kicked Brian over and over. 

Brian crawled to the door and stopped when Jack kicked him in the back of the leg. “Go out the same fucking way you came in,” he said to his son. Brian looked up at him and used the doorknob to slowly pull himself to his feet. His whole body ached and he felt like he had been running for an eternity. He walked across the room toward the window, never turning his back on his father. He opened the window and hoisted himself up and out of it. He placed his feet and hands firmly on the ladder and started to climb down, without a word to his father.

Jack watched his son leave the house without a word. He didn’t protest and he didn’t beg to stay and for some reason Jack felt a pull at his heart. He swallowed the feeling and slammed the window shut. He turned and left the room, walking down the stairs to get a drink. 

Brian sat in his car with no place in mind to go. He wanted to go to Michael’s and curl up with his best friend but he knew that he couldn’t. Michael and his mom had gone to visit his uncle Vic for the weekend and wouldn’t be home until Monday night. He turned the car’s engine over and roared away from his house without a tinge of emotion.

When he stopped the car and looked at where he was he wasn’t really surprised. He wanted to go and ring the doorbell but at almost 6 o’clock in the morning he thought is was a little too early. He got out of the car carefully and eased himself into the backseat. His ribs, legs and his body in general pulsated with pain as he shifted around in the backseat uncomfortably. After finally finding a position that was acceptable to his sore muscles he drifted into a fitful and not so fulfilling sleep.

**

“Good morning mom,” Justin said as he walked into the kitchen and went to pour himself something to drink. He got a glass of orange juice and when he turned around he noticed that his mother was staring out the window. “What are you looking at?” He asked her as he sat on the counter drinking. She looked over at him and frowned at where he was sitting.

“Are you expecting someone?” Jennifer asked her son. 

“No, why?” Justin asked her as he finished drinking and put the glass in the sink. Jennifer turned back toward the window and stared out of it again.

“There is a car outside but I don’t see anyone in it,” she told him. Molly came bouncing into the kitchen and set to work on making herself a bowl of cereal. “I am going to go out and see if anyone is in the car,” Jennifer said with conviction as she walked to the front door and went outside to see who might be in the car. When she reached it and saw the handsome young boy asleep in the backseat she tapped on the glass lightly. Brian sat up quickly and immediately regretted the fast movement.

“Holy fucking SHIT,” he screamed as the pain in his body renewed itself and coursed through him with a vengeance. He held his eyes closed tightly until he heard the knocking again. He looked up into a female version of Justin and the memory of where he had driven himself popped out like a weed.

“Good morning,” Jennifer said when the door was opened all the way. “I didn’t know anyone was in the car. I just came to check because you are parked in front of my house. Did you want something?” Jennifer asked the beautiful boy. She made herself stop thinking of how gorgeous he was. He was too young for her. Brian looked her up and down, making sure to mask the scrutiny from her. He saw the same sunshine in her that he saw in Justin. 

Brian pulled himself from the car slowly and closed the door behind him. He used it as a wall and leaned against it, clutching at his bruised ribs and abdomen. “Actually umm...I wanted to see Justin but it was kinda early so I just slept in the car,” Brian said as he stood slightly hunched over. Jennifer noticed the stature of the boy, his flushed face and the way he clung to his ribs. 

“Well, why don’t you come on in? Justin is awake and I am sure he wouldn’t mind seeing you. Are you hungry?” Jennifer asked the obviously hurt boy. He looked at her and could not hold his smile at bay. “I thought so. Come on,” she said as she turned toward the house. They got three steps from the car and Jennifer asked what she was dying to know. “So umm...I’m sorry. What’s your name?” Jennifer asked.

“Brian...Kinney,” Brian told her as they walked slowly along. He had to stop every couple of seconds to catch his breath. Jennifer nodded her head and waited for him to steady himself before they continued.

“So… Brian Kinney,” Jennifer started again as they reached the front door. “Are you the shadow in the night that was making out with my innocent son yesterday?” Jennifer asked. Brian turned fifteen shades of red and almost passed out from the rush of air that left his lungs. Jennifer noticed the change in him and started to laugh. Brian smiled at her, he liked her. 

“Yeah...Umm, yeah that was me,” Brian said to her and she laughed even harder. ‘Although by the time we got here he was far from innocent,’ Brian thought to himself. He knew she was laid back but that statement would be pushing it a little. 

“I thought so, and the hickeys that are all over your neck don’t help,” Jennifer said as she calmed herself and opened the front door. She led Brian into the kitchen where she had last seen Justin. “Justin, I found this outside waiting for you,” she said as they entered the kitchen. Justin looked up from his spot on the counter where he was reading something and locked eyes with Brian. The smile that spread across his face could light the world forever. 

“Hey sunshine,” Brian said as Jennifer let go of his arm and moved into the kitchen to make sure Molly was eating and not playing. “I needed to see you,” Brian said as he made a gesture with his head that he didn’t want to talk in front of Jennifer and Molly. Justin nodded and scooted off the countertop. 

“Mom, we’re gonna go and talk in my room,” Justin said as he moved toward the kitchen door. Brian stopped him before he could get too far. “What?” Justin asked.

“Do you think I could maybe get a little something to eat?” Brian asked. Justin nodded and went to get a couple things out the fridge. Brian watched him grabbing things and stopped him. “Whoa Justin, I am only one person. I’ll just eat the yogurt and the banana and the water,” Brian said as he took the things from Justin and followed him out the kitchen and up the stairs. Justin noticed how slow he was walking and decided to wait until they reached his room before saying anything. 

Brian followed Justin into his room and closed the door behind him. Justin walked over and locked it. “You can sit on the bed,” Justin told him. Brian walked over to the bed and sat down before toeing off his shoes and taking his socks off. Justin sat on the bed next to him and watched his brunet without speaking. Brian turned to Justin, trying as best as he could to make himself comfortable. 

“My dad kicked me out,” Brian said without emotion as he consumed the food. He looked into Justin’s eyes and waited for shock or pity to rake across his face but he found nothing. He liked that about Justin. He wasn’t too weak or strong, he was a good balance. “Of course he let me know how much he loved me first,” Brian continued and when he saw the look of confusion on Justin’s face he stopped talking and pulled his shirt over his head as fast as his sore ribs would allow and waited as Justin took in all the bruises. 

Brian winced when Justin touched his sore ribs and Justin quickly pulled his hand back. “Sorry,” he said to Brian and they both knew that he meant for everything. He was sorry that Brian had gotten hurt, he was sorry that he couldn’t take away all the pain and he was sorry that Brian’s father didn’t love him.

“It’s okay,” Brian told him. Justin put a little pressure on Brian’s chest to move him back and make him lay down on the bed. Brian did as Justin wanted him to and closed his eyes. Justin lay down next to him and moved some of the hair off of Brian’s face. He wondered how it was possible for him to love this person this much and have known him for such a short time. He had no idea that Brian was thinking the same thing. 

“So, what are you going to do? Where are you going to stay? Do you really think that he meant it?” Justin asked quietly to Brian as they lay together. Brian thought about the questions before he opened his eyes and looked at Justin.

“I have no idea what the fuck I am going to do, but I know that I am not going back. I don’t give a shit if he meant it or not, I’m not going back. I do feel bad though because Mel is still there and he’ll take his anger out on her, not as much as or as bad as me but still,” Brian said. Justin nodded his head and threaded his fingers with Brian’s. 

“You never told me why he kicked you out?” Justin said. Brian rolled slowly to his side, placing all the pressure on his good side.

“Daphne told her fucking parents she was pregnant and they fucking called my dad,” Brian told him.

“Oh shit,” Justin said. Brian laughed a little and continued.

“Yeah well, the fucked up thing is that he wasn’t pissed about that. It seems they also saw fit to tell to tell him I was a fag and that’s what pissed him off,” Brian said with an unenthusiastic chuckle.

“Justin, I am leaving to take your sister to her dance class. I’ll be back after I run a couple of errands and pick her up,” Jennifer yelled up the stairs.

“Okay,” Justin said to her through his closed door. Brian closed his eyes again and stared into the darkness. He could see his father’s face every time he closed his eyes and he hated that. “What are you thinking about?” Justin asked after they heard the front door slam shut and the car start up. 

“I am thinking about how much I would like to close my eyes and not see my father’s face. I am thinking of what I am going to do with a kid. I am thinking of how the fuck I am going to make it and I am thinking of how much I would like to fuck you,” Brian said as he opened his eyes and looked at Justin’s face. Justin smiled and moved closer to Brian, pressing their lips together softly. 

“Roll over onto your back,” Justin told him. Brian looked at him through lust filled eyes and slowly moved onto his back. Justin sat on top of him and gently placed kisses all over him, paying special attention to the bruised areas of his lover. Brian fought to keep himself under control and the painful bruises made that a lot easier as they protested the activity. Justin rotated his hips slowly, grinding their stiff cocks together. Brian allowed himself to be manipulated as the blond continued the torturous movements. “Condom...we need a condom,” Justin moaned into Brian’s chest. 

Justin sucked a nipple into his mouth as Brian reached into his pocket to grab a condom. Justin unbuttoned Brian’s pants and slid them off carefully. He stood up from the bed and took his own clothes off as Brian lazily stroked his own cock making it painfully hard before sliding the condom on.

Justin slinked back onto Brian after grabbing some lube out of the nightstand. Brian took the lube and spread it generously over his sheathed cock before pressing a well lubed finger into Justin’s panting hole, coating him. Brian added two more fingers and started to fuck his blond slowly, taking his time and going deeper with every stroke. He pulled his fingers from the warm hole and waited as Justin lowered himself onto his hard member. They moaned together and Justin held his breath. Brian felt himself lose control when Justin relaxed all the way and sank down on him completely. 

Justin leaned forward, careful not to pull himself off of Brian’s cock and placed a pleading kiss on Brian’s lips. Brian slipped his tongue into Justin’s mouth and started to move a little. Justin placed his hands on Brian’s chest and held him firmly but gently, stopping his movements. He leaned forward again and licked a trail from Brian’s chest to his lips, sitting up to look into his eyes. “And just think, your mother thinks that you’re innocent,” Brian said as Justin pulled himself up and then sank back down onto his dick. “God you’re tight,” Brian said with a grunt.

“I am innocent,” Justin said as he continued to move up and down on the stiff member. Brian laughed at the comment and started to stroke Justin’s cock. “Yeah, Brian...do it harder, harder,” Justin panted as Brian tightened his grip on Justin’s shaft and stroked faster and faster, increasing the pressure. Justin felt himself falling closer to the edge of the cliff and Brian was not far behind. 

Brian sank into the hole again and he felt the warm channel grip his dick even tighter than before, trapping him and suspending him in the pleasure zone. Justin came hard, shooting his warm load all over Brian’s chest. Brian pumped himself into the tightness a couple more times before he too walked over the edge, spilling his seed into the condom and breathing heavily. Justin laid himself on Brian’s chest, being careful of the bruises. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin and fell asleep quickly.

Justin lifted off of the softening member and removed the condom. He threw it in the trash and went to get a towel to clean them up. When he cleaned Brian and then himself he covered Brian and went to take a shower.

** 

“That's what happened,” Daphne said to Mrs. Peterson as she stuffed her mouth full of pancakes and washed them down with a glass of milk. Lindsay laughed at her friend as she ate and ate. “What?” Daphne asked when she swallowed.

“Nothing, you’re just so...pregnant,” Lindsay said as she started to laugh again. Mrs. Peterson watched the young girl in front of her and remembered when she had gotten pregnant at fifteen. Her parents had been furious and demanded an abortion. She had agreed in the end and had regretted it ever since. She was glad that Daphne was standing up for what she wanted.

“Daphne, what are you going to do? How do you plan to take care of this baby and go to school at the same time?” Mrs. Peterson asked. Daphne looked at her and finished chewing the eggs that were in her mouth.

“To be honest, I haven’t really given the details much thought. I still have to talk to Brian about everything so I guess we’ll make a lot of decisions together,” Daphne said and time Brian’s name left her mouth she remembered that she had to call and check on him. She knew her father had called Brian’s and she wanted to make sure that he wasn’t in too much trouble. Mrs. Peterson left the kitchen and went to get dressed for her and Mr. Peterson’s Sunday doubles tennis match at the club.

“I have to call Brian,” Daphne told Lindsay as she took out her cell phone and pressed the number that would dial the Kinney house. She waited and waited and right as she was about to hang up she heard a female voice answer the phone. “Hello, Is this Mel?” Daphne asked.

“Yeah, hey Daph,” Melanie said in a hushed voice. She was in her room avoiding her parents and being as quiet as possible so that they would not be reminded of her presence in the house.

“I was calling to check on Brian. My dad called yesterday and I wanted to see if he got into too much trouble,” Daphne told her friend and when Melanie didn’t answer right away Daphne started to get worried. “What happened?” Daphne asked. Lindsay was sitting next to her on the edge of her seat.

“What happened? What happened?” Lindsay asked when Daphne didn’t say anything. Daphne was listening to Melanie tell her what had happened so she didn’t answer Lindsay. She got the whole story and then hung up. 

“Melanie is coming over. She said she heard her dad yelling at Brian early this morning and when she woke up he wasn’t there. She said her parents have been going at each other all day and she thinks that it has something to do with Brian,” Daphne said as she took her plate to the sink and washed it out. Lindsay followed her and washed her own plate. They went out to the front porch to wait for Melanie.

“How many months do you think you are?” Lindsay asked. She was tired of the lazy quiet that had washed over them. Daphne thought the time over in her head before answering. 

“Umm...four I think. I am pretty sure it’s four,” Daphne said as she stared down the street waiting for Mel to appear. She knew that she had slept with Brian a month before their three month silence.

“You don’t look four months,” Lindsay said looking at her friend. Daphne shrugged and pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. “I wonder where Brian is. Why isn’t he answering his phone?” Lindsay pondered. Daphne’s head shot up as she looked at her friend. “What?” Lindsay asked.

“I didn’t fucking try calling him,” Daphne said as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Brian’s number. “I called him last night and his cell was off and this morning I called his house. I forgot to try his cell again,” Daphne said as her call was answered.

“Hello,” Brian said sleepily. He could hear the shower running and figured Justin must be getting cleaned up.

“Brian, I have been trying to get in touch with you since yesterday,” Daphne said to him as she saw Mel getting off the bus down the street. “I was trying to warn you that my dad had called yours. Melanie told me that she heard your dad yelling at you. Are you okay?” Daphne asked as Lindsay got up to meet Melanie. They locked each other into a passionate kiss, not paying attention to the bewildered faces of some of Lindsay’s neighbors.

“I’m not any worse for the ware, just a couple of bruised ribs,” Brian said as he sat up slowly and placed his feet on the floor. He heard the water of the shower turn off and he smiled. He couldn’t help it. 

“Where are you?” Daphne asked as Melanie and Lindsay finally got enough of each other. Brian sighed and licked his lips as Justin entered the room, water still clinging to him. It took him a minute to focus in Daphne again.

“I’m at Justin’s house,” he told her and he could already hear the smile in her voice.

“Oh my god, did you guys do it already? Did ya?” she asked as she unconsciously ran a hand over her stomach. “We’re coming over there,” she said and hung up before Brian could protest. Justin was slipping into a pair of jeans and when Brian flipped his phone closed.

“They’re coming over here aren’t they?” Justin asked. He knew they would, his new friends were nothing if not loyal.

“Yeah, they’re coming. All of them and Daphne is already asking if we did it,” Brian said as he stood up and stretched as much as he could. Justin started to laugh as he slipped a shirt on.

“What did you tell them?” Justin asked.

“I told them that the new boy is such a whore that it was only a matter of time,” Brian said with a laugh. Justin pretended to be offended and hit Brian in the arm. “Ouch sunshine,” Brian said as he started out of the room. He paused at the door and looked toward Justin. “Do you mind if I take a shower?” he asked.

“Nope, I don't mind at all. I can sit here and think of you naked and soaping yourself,” Justin told him as he licked his lips. Brian walked out of the room and into the bathroom, thinking of Justin thinking of him. 

**

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Melanie asked as she sat smoking a cigarette with Lindsay and Justin. They were watching the two best friends talk. They had walked a little ways down the street and left Brian and Daphne sitting on Justin’s front porch.

“Who in the hell knows,” Melanie said as she handed the cigarette to Justin. He took a pull and handed it to Lindsay.

“I can’t believe that they both got kicked out,” Melanie said. She was scared to death of what she was going to do without Brian. 

“Yeah, what are they going to do with the baby?” Lindsay asked to the other two. Justin shrugged his shoulders and Melanie just stared ahead. They fell into silence and watched their two friends, offering support, even if it was from a distance.

**

“What are we going to do about money?” Daphne asked. “We’ll never make enough to take care of a baby,” Daphne said. She watched Brian pace back and forth in front of her. He stopped walking and took a cigarette from behind his ear and lit it.

“Let me worry about it,” Brian said as he looked at his best friend. He had no idea what to do but he knew that he would be a better father than his was. He would take care of his responsibilities. “Where are we going to live? That's the question,” Brian said as he sat next to her, making sure the smoke didn’t blow in her face. The two friends sat on the porch thinking of what they were going to do next.

**

“Mommy says that Justin likes boys,” Molly told her father as she talked to him on the phone that he had bought for her so that they could always be in touch. She was sitting on the bench in front of her dance class waiting for her mom to pick her up. She swung her legs back and forth as she filled Craig Taylor in on all that was going on.

“What do you mean Justin likes boys?” Craig asked. He was sure that his daughter had heard wrong. 

“You know boys,” Molly said with a giggle. “She said that Justin is gay and that means that he likes boys the way that girls like boys,” Molly explained to her father, she figured that he didn’t know what gay meant since he seemed so surprised. Craig was boiling.

“Molly, what do you say daddy comes and visits a little early,” Craig said to his daughter. She was thrilled that he was coming to visit her. She had always been a daddy’s girl and she missed him very much. 

“I would love it daddy,” Molly said. She was so excited that she was almost screaming.

“Molly, can you do something for daddy?” Craig asked her. He waited for her to give her answer and when she said yes he smiled.

“Don’t tell mommy and Justin that I am coming, ok? I want it to be a surprise,” he said. He hung up the phone and booked a spot on a plane to Pittsburgh.


	5. High School Fucking Sucks

"Who were you talking to?" Jennifer asked Molly as she crawled into the backseat of the car. Jennifer checked the rear view mirror and pulled away from the dance studio.

"Daddy," Molly answered quickly. Jennifer just smiled and nodded. She did not like talking about Craig and both of her children knew it. She avoided talking about or to him unless she absolutely had to. Molly fell silent and stared out the window. After a while the little girl sat forward and looked at her mother. "Mommy, what are we having for dinner?" Molly asked as her mother stopped at the post office. 

"I don't know. When we get home we'll see what Justin wants to eat," Jennifer said as she placed stamps on her letters and bills. Molly crawled from the backseat to the front and buckled herself in. 

"Mommy, was that boy who came over this morning Justin's boyfriend?" Molly asked. She watched the confusion spread over her mother's face and thought maybe she had made her upset. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Molly said, the disappointment was heavy in her voice. Jennifer looked at Molly and smiled.

"I don't know Molly, you'll have to ask Justin," Jennifer said as she finished putting her stamps on her letters. She rolled her window down and put the letters into the mailbox and pulled off. "Does it bother you that Justin likes other boys?" Jennifer asked her daughter. 

"No, not really, I don't really care who Justin likes to be honest," Molly said to her mother as she looked out the window. Jennifer looked over at her daughter in her little pink tutu and leotard with her hair pulled back into a neat little bun. Molly leaned her head on the window and traced a finger over the glass. Jennifer turned her attention back to the road and wondered where the last ten years with Molly had gone. 

"Oooookay," Jennifer said as she pulled onto their street. She stopped at the corner where she saw Justin and the two girls from yesterday sitting in the grass and smoking. She rolled down the window and waved to the kids, motioning Justin over to her side of the street. "What have I told you about smoking?" Jennifer asked. Justin turned his head to the side and blew the pent up smoke in his mouth out into the air.

"Sorry," Justin said. He leaned into the window and spoke to his mom for a couple of minutes before walking back over to Lindsay and Melanie and lighting another cigarette. 

"Well, what'd she say?" Melanie asked as she smashed her cigarette into the grass next to her. Melanie moved to sit behind Lindsay and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her cheek. Justin rolled his eyes and flopped into the grass next to them. 

"She asked if you guys wanted to stay for dinner," Justin said as he covered his eyes with his arm. His mother was always so nice to his friends and she had not changed since she separated from Craig.

"What'd you tell her?" Lindsay asked. Justin didn't say anything for a while until Melanie kicked him in the side.

"Ouch," Justin said. He rubbed the spot on his side and glared at Melanie before covering his eyes again. "I told her I would ask you guys," Justin finished. 

"Good. I hate my mom's cooking, so anything else is welcomed," Melanie said and they all laughed. 

"Hey look, your mom is talking to Brian and Daphne," Lindsay said as she pointed to Justin's house down the street. Jennifer was standing in front of Brian and Daphne with grocery bags in her hand and she appeared to be talking. Lindsay, Melanie and Justin all watched her usher Brian and Daphne into the house before following them herself. 

"I wonder what the fuck that was all about," Melanie said. The three friends all looked at each other and stood up, walking quickly over to the house. Molly was in the driveway twirling around, practicing her new dance moves; she was going to be a ballerina no matter what. Justin walked past her and reached for the door knob. 

"Mommy said to tell you to give them a few minutes," Molly said as she stopped spinning and looked at Justin's two friends. "I'm Molly, what are your names?" she asked as she came closer.

"I'm Lindsay and this is Melanie," Lindsay said introducing them. Molly smiled at the two pretty girls as she took her hair down and started to twirl it around her finger.

"Why did mom want us to give them a couple of minutes?" Justin asked his sister as he let go of the knob. 

"That girl was crying and mommy talked to the boy, I forget his name, and then they went in the house. I guess they wanna talk," she told her brother as she flopped onto the porch. Justin stood where he was by the door and leaned against the frame. Melanie and Lindsay started to fidget and announced that they were going to the store down the street. 

"Are they like girlfriend and girlfriend?" Molly asked her brother. Justin looked at his sister and wrapped his arm around her neck, pulling her close. "Well are they?" Molly asked through fits of laughter as Justin tickled her.

"Yeah they are girlfriend and girlfriend," he answered her as he let her go. Molly just rested her head on her palms with her fingers curled into her mouth. 

"Cool," she said after a minute had passed. 

"Yeah…cool," Justin breathed out.

**

"What's your name sir?" the young woman behind the counter asked as Craig stepped up to the counter.

"Taylor…Craig Taylor. I called ahead to get a reservation," Craig told the woman. She nodded her head and pulled up the appropriate page on the computer.

"Yes sir, we have you down here. Do you have your confirmation number?" She asked. Craig searched his jacket pocket for the confirmation number that he knew was there. He found the slip of paper that he had written it on and handed it to the woman.

"Ok Mr. Taylor, you're all set. If you just go right outside these doors and over to the rental car pick-up sign your car will be waiting for you," she said as she handed him some papers and a set of keys.

"Thanks," Craig said as he picked up his luggage and his carry-on. He went through the doors and over to the pick-up area to get his car. He could not wait to get to Jennifer's house. The more he thought about it the faster he walked. 

**  
"So, what did you say when they kicked you out?" Jennifer asked the weeping girl. Brian sat next to her with his arm around her. Jennifer could not help noticing how loving he was to her, even though he was not in love with her.

"I didn't say anything I just left like they told me to," Daphne said as she blew her nose and clutched the tissue in her hand. "I have no idea what we are gonna do," Daphne said.

"I told her that we'd work it out," Brian said. "But honestly, I have no idea where to start," Brian admitted. He didn't know why he trusted Jennifer so much but she seemed as much of a mother to him as Debbie. 

"That's easy," Jennifer said as she handed the crying girl some chocolate milk. Daphne smiled and took the glass, drinking it greedily; Brian just groaned at all the calories. "The first thing that you're going to do is make a list of all the things that you need to do," Jennifer said simply. Daphne nodded and she and Brian sat together, each making their own list. When they were finished they shared with Jennifer and the first thing on the top of both of the lists was find a place to live. 

"Well, since I know what's going on I think I could talk to your parents and have you move in here," Jennifer said to the girl. She looked over at Brian and was about to speak when he cut her off.

"You don't have to bother finding me a place. I am going to stay with my friend Mikey; his mom is like my mom, so she'll be okay with it," Brian said. He knew his parents didn't give a shit where he lived and he knew that Deb would take him in.

"Ok, that's the first thing on the list taken care of," Jennifer said as she looked over at Daphne. "Nothing is deeper than death," Jennifer said with a smile as she tapped the counter and started putting the rest of her groceries away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brian asked. Jennifer stopped what she was doing and leaned over the island. 

"No matter whatever happens in life, it can't be as bad as death. Think about it, you got kicked out of your house and that is bad but somewhere someone is getting hit by a bus, electrocuted, shot or dying slowly from a horrible disease," Jennifer said. "Now I ask you, who do you think is having a worse day, you…or them?" She asked as the front door swung open.

"Sorry," Justin said. "But we got hungry and Molly had to use the bathroom," Justin said to his mother. Jennifer waved him in the kitchen and gave him a look that told him they would talk about it later.

**

"Move the fuck out of the road. Fucking goddamn BITCH," Craig yelled out the window at the little old lady that was turning out of his way. "Finally," he said as the car moved fully off the street. He pressed the pedal to the metal and barreled toward Jennifer's new house. He checked the address in his day planner again to make sure he was headed in the right direction. 

"I can't believe that my son is a fucking fairy," he said as he flipped through the stations on the radio. He swerved in and out of traffic, narrowly avoiding cars. He heard the police sirens before he saw the car and pulled over, thinking he was getting out of the way. When the car pulled up behind him instead of continuing down the street he gritted his teeth and adjusted his temper.

"Isn't this some bullshit," he said as the officer approached his car. He rolled down his window and smiled happily. "Hello officer, is there a problem?" Craig asked.

"Do you know how fast you were going?" The officer asked. Craig rolled his eyes and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

**

"You guys want to help with dinner?" Jennifer asked as she pulled a few items out of the fridge. All the kids turned their noses up at the question and shook their heads. 

"Ok, I assume that is a no. Brian, are you going to stay for dinner?" Jennifer asked. Brian shrugged and turned on his stool. 

"I guess so, I don't have anywhere else to go," Brian said as he leaned back on the counter. Justin went to answer the knock at the door and came back to the kitchen with a sweaty and heated Lindsay and Melanie. "What happened to you guys?" Brian asked as they flopped into the kitchen chairs.

"It's hot as crabs outside," Melanie said.

"Hey, let's go swimming," Lindsay suggested. Daphne shrugged her shoulders and stood up.

"Yeah, it's hot as hell outside," Daphne said. "Let's go," she said. All the girls agreed. 

"We don't have any suits," Lindsay said.

"We don't need them where were going. Come on lets go," Melanie said. Brian and Justin shrugged and got up.

"I wanna go," Molly said as she entered the kitchen. The five eighteen year olds looked at the ten year old and then at each other.

"Go and get your suit brat," Brian said to the smiling girl. Jennifer looked at the tall boy with her son and smiled. Molly came bounding down the stairs and ran right out the door. "I guess that means she is ready to leave," Brian said and followed her out to the car.

"Thanks mom…for everything," Justin said. He hugged and kissed Jennifer. Justin knew that Jennifer had done something to help his friends and he loved her for that. He left out the front door and joined his friends as they were getting into the two cars.

**

"I thought we were going swimming," Molly said as they pulled up in front of a patch of trees.

"We are going swimming," Brian told the girl as he looked at Justin with lust in his eyes. The girls got out of the other car and walked to the edge of the trees.

"Come on you guys," Lindsay called. Molly jumped out of the car and Melanie grabbed her hand as they headed into the trees. Brian and Justin sat in the car together for a minute. 

"So, are you going to tell me what all that was about back there?" Justin asked as he turned to look at Brian. He waited for Brian to say something.

"Your mom is really cool you know that," Brian stated. Justin smiled; he did know that.

"Yeah, I know," Justin said. Brian told him all of the things that he had told Jennifer and how she had helped. Justin listened to every word as it poured from Brian's mouth. They could hear the girls laughing and giggling and they both rolled their eyes. "So, Daphne is going to be living with us," Justin said as they crawled out of the car and walked through the trees. 

"Looks that way," Brian said. They saw the lake when they came out on the other side and the water was cool looking and dark with mystery. They saw the older girls with their bras and panties on while Molly splashed around in her suit. "I think we have officially corrupted your sister,” Brian said and they both laughed.

**

Craig was furious; he took the ticket and crumpled it into a little ball and threw it in the backseat. “I cannot believe that bitch gave me a 150 dollar ticket,” he said as he turned a right onto Jennifer’s street. He spotted her car and pulled up behind it. He turned the engine of the rental car off and got out. He looked around at the house that Jennifer was able to afford and was suddenly a little more pissed. “Hello to you too,” he said when Jennifer opened the door.

“What are you doing here?” Jennifer asked.

“I came to see my kids, aren’t you going to invite me in?” Craig asked. Jennifer stood in the doorway staring at him and blocking his entrance.

“Why would I invite you in? And don’t give me that bullshit about coming to see Justin and Molly,” Jennifer stated bluntly. “You haven’t paid any attention to them in months so why should I believe that all of a sudden you want to see them now,” she finished.

Craig decided to go for broke and reveal the reason behind his early visit. “Molly says that Justin is a fag,” he blurted out. Jennifer took a deep breath and against all her better judgment she let him in the house.

‘Damn he smells good,’ she thought as she caught his scent.

**

“Where in the fuck are Brian and Justin?” Daphne asked as they all sat on the shore of the lake drying in the sun. Molly was rubbing on Daphne’s exposed belly; even though they all told her it was too soon to feel anything. 

“You’re really going to have a baby?” Molly asked.

“Yeah, you can even be its Aunt Molly,” Daphne told the enthusiastic young girl.

“WOW, I can?” Molly squealed. “Wait till I tell mommy,” Molly said as she jumped up and ran into the water.

“Seriously guys, where are Brian and Justin?” Daphne asked again. They all looked around the lake and still they didn’t see anything.

“They probably swam around the bend a little for some…privacy,” Melanie said. “I cannot believe they are fucking, they’ve only known each other for a couple of days,” she continued. Lindsay wiggled a little on the grass and looked over at Melanie.

“So what, we had our tongues down each others throats fifteen minutes after we met,” Lindsay reminded her. Daphne laughed and fell onto her back. “What’s so funny?” Lindsay asked.

“You told me that you guys didn’t kiss until the fifth time you went out,” Daphne said to Melanie. Melanie and Lindsay shrugged and looked at each other while Daphne had a laughing fit.

**

“The water is fucking cold,” Justin said as Brian kissed his neck and sucked the tender skin until it burned red. 

“Mmm…yeah and yet, you’re still hard,” Brian said as they rubbed their cocks together. The water splashed around them and made every movement weightless. Justin crashed his lips down on Brian’s and wrapped his hands around Brian’s neck. Brian sucked his tongue into Justin’s mouth, touching and tasting every inch of the blond.

“We’re gonna get caught,” Justin moaned as Brian kissed his ear and sucked the lobe. Brian trailed his hand around and slid two fingers into Justin’s impatient hole, using the water for lubrication. Justin screamed with pleasure at the intrusion. His screams carried on the sound waves and deposited around the lake. The girls all stopped what they were doing and looked in the direction of the noise.

**

“What was that?” Molly asked from the water.

“Nothing,” the older girls said in unison. 

**

Brian moved his fingers in and out quickly, preparing Justin for his throbbing member. Justin wiggled and groaned as he moved around trying to get more of Brian’s fingers inside of him.

“Fuck…FUCK ME BRIAN,” Justin screamed into Brian’s neck as Brian bit down on the flesh of his collarbone. Brian cupped his hands onto the firm globes of Justin’s ass and pulled his lovers legs up and around him. 

Justin impaled himself on Brian’s stiff cock, sinking all the way down until he hit bottom. “Wait…OH GOD wait,” Justin said through baited breaths as he was filled and stretched. The water only served to increase the sensations. Brian sucked on the base of Justin’s neck while he waited for him to adjust. 

Justin used the water’s effect on his weight to swiftly lift himself off of Brian’s cock. He slammed back down as hard as he could and groaned when Brian lifted to meet him on his return. They rocked together, riding each other on the currents of the water. “Come for me Justin…Come. For. Me,” Brian said as he thrust into the blond.

Brian reached around and started to pump Justin’s cock, matching his own thrusting rhythms; Justin felt his orgasm building. Brian thrust a couple more times and felt Justin’s abused hole tighten around him, trapping and milking him of his load.

“Yes…YES…YESSSSS…” Justin yelled as his dick erupted and filled the water with his spunk. He gasped when he felt Brian’s hot seed shoot into him.

“Justin…FUCK,” Brian screamed as he too rode out his orgasm. Justin felt Brian’s cock and the warmth of his cum as it coated his insides and as fast as the lust had appeared it vanished, leaving clarity in its wake.

“Shit,” Justin breathed as he held onto Brian.

Brian trailed his hands up and down Justin’s back, breaking the water’s calm surface on every passing.  
“What’s the matter sunshine?” Brian asked as the last waves of ecstasy kissed him goodbye. Brian’s eyes grew wide as the answer to his own question waved at him from inside his own head.

“Shit, fuck me. This is not good,” he said as Justin stayed where he was planted in front of him. “That was not smart,” Brian said. Justin just looked at him until Brian couldn’t take it anymore. “Say something Justin.” Justin looked deep into his lover’s eyes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling back and rolling his lip into his mouth.

“I can’t wait to…have your baby,” Justin said before bursting into a fit of laughter at Brian’s expense. The look on Brian’s face was just priceless.

“You piece of shit. I thought you were gonna say you had herpes or something,” Brian said as Justin swam around laughing. He waited until his blond got it together before saying anything else. “Are you finished, asshole?” Brian asked. Justin stopped laughing and looked into Brian’s face.

“I am negative,” Brian said seriously. Justin knew that now was not the time to fuck around.  
“So am I,” Justin said. Brian nodded and ran a hand over his wet hair.

“I don’t think that we should do that again without a condom,” Brian said. “And I don’t think it would be such a bad idea to go and get tested together,” he added. Justin shook his head and grabbed onto Brian’s hand, kissing the back and then the palm.

“I think that’s a great idea,” Justin said as he kissed his tall brunet and started back toward where the girls were. Brian followed and when they were almost to the shore he stopped Justin and turned him around to face him. “I like you,” Brian said; there was nothing more and nothing less. 

“I like you too,” Justin said as he turned and continued to where the girls were. They dragged their tired bodies onto the shore. All the girls were asleep in the grass with their bras and panties still visible for the entire world to see. We’ll the part of the world that was present to see it anyway. “God, my mom is seriously not going to let Molly go anywhere with us again when she tells her about her day,” Justin said to Brian. The brunet could not contain his laughter as he pulled the blond down to the grass with him.

“We might as well get some sleep before we go back and stuff ourselves with your mother’s food,” Brian said as he trailed his hands along Justin’s back. They fell into a light sleep as the sun warmed their skin. Justin snuggled closer to Brian; his father was the last thing on his mind.


	6. High School Fucking Sucks

“Shit, look what fucking time it is. We’ve been out here for hours,” Justin said as he shook Brian awake. He woke the girls quickly and they all started to pull their discarded clothes back on. They all finished dressing and headed back to the cars.

“I hope your mom is making something good to eat because I am starving,” Melanie said as they all hopped in Daphne’s car. Molly decided to ride back with the girls and Brian and Justin had the car all to themselves. They pulled out of the secluded alcove and started back to Jennifer’s house, one car following the other.

**

“Why in the hell didn’t you tell me when you first found out?” Craig asked as Jennifer moved around the kitchen, putting her lasagna in the oven and making sure that her salad was ready.

“Why in the hell should I tell you anything? Who Justin fucks is none of your business,” she said calmly.

“He’s my son, everything he does is my fucking business,” Craig yelled. Jennifer focused all her attention on Craig, taking in his whole being before she spoke.

“Justin is eighteen years old. He doesn’t have to tell you anything and really, why would he want to? You haven’t given two thoughts about anyone in this family for a long time,” Jennifer said. The ice that was flowing through her hit Craig like a stone.

“I loved you Jennifer,” Craig said. Jennifer started to laugh at his admission. “I did. I still do,” Craig said and he meant every word. He loved Jennifer and the life that they had had together. 

“Oh, you loved me plenty and I sure felt the love when you stayed out late at night fucking someone else,” Jennifer spat. She did her best to swallow her anger. 

“I made a mistake. I never meant for it to destroy everything,” he said. He didn’t give a thought to the woman who was at home sleep in his condo while he was giving his speech. Jennifer was about to lean into him and really unleash all the anger that had swelled in her since she had found out he was cheating on her but she didn’t. She stepped back a minute and crossed her arms over her chest.

“You know what, this is all bullshit,” Jennifer said. She was suddenly calmer than she had been in months. “I don’t have to explain anything to you. Justin doesn’t have to explain anything to you. You made your choice…so go. Go back to your new life…you turned your back on this one years before you walked out the door, its too late to be interested now,” Jennifer said as she walked to the door and opened it for him. 

Craig wanted to protest. He wanted to shout, scream and yell but he didn’t. Instead he dropped his hands from the position that they had occupied on his waist, walked past Jennifer and out the door.

**

“Have you talked to your dad?” Daphne asked as she sat across from Justin in a booth in the back of the Chuck E. Cheese’s. They were waiting for Brian to get off of work. Daphne had a doctor’s appointment and he promised he would go with her. 

“No, he’s called twice since he was here but he hasn’t call since then, at least not to talk to me. He calls Molly on her cell phone though,” Justin said as he leaned back. Daphne popped her lollipop into her mouth and rolled her tongue around it. Brian and Daphne were the only ones who knew how mixed up Justin felt about Craig. 

Justin let his mind wonder away from the noise of the children screaming and into the dark depths of itself.  
 _  
“Your father was here,” Jennifer said to Justin after everyone had left and they were cleaning the kitchen. They were waiting for Daphne to come back from Lindsay’s house with her things. Her parents had readily agreed to the arrangement that Jennifer proposed._

_“What the fuck did he want?” Justin asked as he sat the final dish in the dishwasher and turned it on._

_“Justin, watch your language. It seems that your sister accidentally told him that you were gay,” Jennifer said. Justin’s mouth dropped open and he stared at his mother in shock._

_“Excuse me? What did you say?” Justin asked. Jennifer repeated what was said between her and Craig and a wide grin spread over Justin’s face. “You told him that?” Justin asked. Jennifer nodded her head and Justin walked around the counter and kissed her on the cheek. They were interrupted by a knock on the door as Daphne came back with her things._

_“Justin, come and help Daphne take her things upstairs,” Jennifer called to him. “Justin…Justin.”_  
  
“Justin,” Daphne screamed for the third time. She smacked him in the leg and he focused his attention back to the present.

“What?” Justin asked as he rubbed the sore spot on his leg where Daphne had hit him.

“What do you think I am going to have?” Daphne said. She rubbed her belly and started to scratch around her belly button. “I cannot believe that they are still making him be the mouse after all this time. He has been here long enough, they could pass the torch to someone else,” Daphne said as she continued to scratch and watch the large rodent move around the room. Justin crinkled his nose at the sound that her scratching was making.

“Yeah, but he is the only one tall enough to really fill out the costume. Well, him and Charlie. And I can’t believe that you are still scratching. If you keep that up your gonna leave marks on your skin,” Justin told her. Daphne stopped scratching and started to rub. Justin rolled his eyes.

“I can’t help it my stomach itches,” Daphne said. “Let’s see how good you’d handle it if your skin was dry and you were six months pregnant,” Daphne said. Justin just shrugged his shoulders. 

It had been two months since Justin had settled into his new school and he felt like he had been a member of the sorted group of friends for years. Michael was making his was back over to them. He placed the hot pizza on the table and flopped down in the booth next to Justin as he blew out a breath. “What took you so long?” Daphne asked. Michael just stared at the hungry girl before getting back up to go back to work.

**

“Holy shit, the head is huge,” Brian said as the technician moved the wand over Daphne’s belly. Justin was so close to the screen that the light was almost blinding him. 

“No, its not huge, its normal,” the technician said with a laugh. She was used to the motley crew. They had been coming into the appointments together from the beginning. 

“Wow,” was all Justin said. It was all he ever said. He just thought it was all so neat. Daphne was smiling sleepily on the table. The technician looked over at the young girl and was concerned with her energy level. “Is it a boy or a girl?” He asked as he tried to see for himself.

“Well, we can find out. That is of course, if, mom and dad want to know,” she told them. Brian just looked over at Daphne.

“Yeah, why not,” Daphne said. All four people trained their eyes on the screen as the technician moved the wand around, searching for a clear sign of gender.

**

“I can’t believe that you are going to have a son,” Justin said to Brian as they sat in his room. Daphne was two weeks from her due date now and all the girls had gone out to go baby shopping. Jennifer was enjoying the feeling of getting ready for a new baby. She had wanted a huge family but Craig was not really into having too many children. He felt that two was enough.

“Yeah, me either,” Brian said as he ran a hand through Justin’s sex drenched hair. “We gotta get up. We wouldn’t want your mommy to come home and find you in the bed with a strange man,” Brian said. Justin laughed as Brian brought his lips down and sealed them in a deep kiss. Hands started to roam. Tongues started to search and all thoughts of getting up were quickly forgotten. Brian was so busy thrusting into Justin that neither one of them heard their names being called.

“We have been calling you, what in the hell are you two doing?” Daphne asked as she opened the door. “Oh my god,” she said as the image in front of her burned into her eyes. She was shocked beyond possibility but still managed to cock her head to the side and keep looking. She had no idea that Brian had a tattoo… or that Justin could get his leg up that high.

“Do you mind shutting the fucking door?” Brian asked calmly. Daphne snapped out of her daze and slammed the door closed. Justin was so caught up in his own feelings that he was oblivious to the situation.

“Oh shit… shit… fuck, Brian,” Justin screamed as he erupted. Brian was quick to follow, despite the interruption. They pulled apart and quickly got dressed, the smell of their afternoon activities clinging heavily to them.

“Fuck sunshine, I don’t think I have ever heard you get that vocal before,” Brian said as he finished tying up his shoe. Justin turned red, smiled and sat down on the bed next to Brian. “I think we might have scarred Daphne for life though,” Brian said with a laugh.

“What are you talking about?” Justin asked as he took a piece of lint out of Brian’s hair. 

”She came in here while I was deep in your ass. I think she liked the view. She certainly was in no hurry to leave… at least this time,” Brian said with a smile on his face. Justin flopped back on the bed and covered his face with his pillow. Brian tapped him gently on the stomach. “Don’t be embarrassed sunshine, you performed like a champ. She is lucky we don’t charge her.” Justin moaned a little under the pillow.

“Easy for you to say, you don’t have to live with her,” Justin said through the soft object. Brian laughed and leaned closer to his boyfriend’s ear.

“That’s true, very true, but… at least you didn’t fuck her.” Justin lay still as he gave it some thought. 

 

“True,” Justin said. They both laughed.

**

“I think… I may… go blind,” Daphne said as she came back into the living room. Jennifer gave her a puzzled look as she sat on the sofa. “I…umm, saw the way I looked in this shirt. It was too much for me to take,” Daphne said. Jennifer was too tired to think past the obvious cover-up. Molly came through the door with the last of the baby things and flopped down on the floor. 

“This is the last of it,” the girl said as she closed her eyes.

“Wow, where are we going to put it all?” Daphne asked. Jennifer looked at all the bags.

“Oh there is plenty of room for everything. It just looks like so much because it is all spread out in bags and boxes.” They all started taking the things out of the bags one by one, happy to relive the days shopping.

**

“Brian,” Justin said as they sat on the bed together. “Do you ever miss your dad?” Brian gave the blond a puzzled look. He was thankful that they were sitting with Justin in between his legs and not facing each other. Brian felt the deep rise and fall of Justin’s chest and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. 

“No, not really,” Brian answered. It wasn’t quite the truth and it wasn’t quite a lie, but it was an answer. Justin let himself lean completely into Brian.

“I miss my dad sometimes. We had so much fun together when I was younger. I want that back,” Justin said as he played with the strong fingers on Brian’s left hand. Brian looked out the window at the beautiful day and rested his chin in Justin’s hair. 

“Relationships change, Justin. He was great to you when you were little, but, you also saw him through the eyes of someone who was little. He was peaches and cream. Now… now you’re not a baby anymore. You can see him with wide open eyes and altered perceptions. There is nothing wrong with that,” Brian said to his boyfriend. He heard the sniffs coming from the smaller man and turned him around. “Don’t cry, I still love you,” Brian said. Justin knew he was just trying to make him feel better but he filed it away all the same.

**

“I don’t like that name, pick something else,” Daphne said as she slowly waddled through the building. She ignored the disapproving glances that she got from the teachers and the envious stares she got from the female population. 

“I already picked ten something else’s and you shot down all of them,” Brian said as they walked through the parking lot. Justin was in the building finishing up his entry into the art expo. Only twelve students from surrounding high schools were picked and Justin was one of them. 

“That’s because I didn’t like any of them,” Daphne said as she lowered herself into the car. Brian got in and drove toward Dr. Mitchell’s office. “How about… Kellen?” Daphne asked. Brian didn’t really care, he just humored her. 

“Kellen Kinney, God Daphne, scar the fucking kid for all eternity,” Brian said as he pulled into the parking lot at the doctor’s office. Daphne rolled her eyes.

“I like it,” Daphne said as she popped her gum and rubbed her belly. Brian helped her out of the car and into the doctor’s office.

“Hi, I have a four o’ clock with Dr. Mitchell,” Daphne said. Daphne gave her name and in formation. Brian leaned against the wall; arms crossed and ready to go. The nurse turned around and put her information into the computer. She finished and handed Daphne a piece of paper. “What’s this?” Daphne asked.

“It’s your bill for today’s visit,” the nurse answered politely. Brian was watching with renewed interest.

“My father is paying for it,” Daphne said confused. Her father had agreed to pay for the cost of the doctor’s visits. He made it clear that he didn’t want anything to do with Daphne or the baby but at least he would pay for that. 

“I don’t know what to tell you,” the nurse said. Daphne started rubbing her stomach and breathing deeply. Brian faced the nurse fully and spoke for the first time.

“I’ll pay for it,” Brian said. Daphne looked over in shock.

“Brian no, it’s too much. You shouldn’t have to pay for it,” Daphne said.

“Fuck that shit. I fucked you. I got you pregnant so I can at least fucking pay for it,” Brian said. He snatched the piece of paper from her and looked at the balance. “Shit, we didn’t even have the baby yet. Do you have like a payment plan?” Brian asked. The nurse smiled sweetly and gave him the papers to fill out to start paying in installments.

**

“How much was it?” Justin asked as he sat on top of Brian’s thighs. Brian licked some of the ice cream from Justin’s cone. “Stop, why didn’t you just get some when we were there? It’s not going to kill you to eat one little cone of ice cream,” Justin said. 

“I like eating it off of you,” Brian said as he pulled Justin’s head close and kissed him. His tongue snaked into Justin’s mouth and explored deeply. Justin moaned with every movement. They pulled apart and Justin licked some of the dripping ice cream off of his hand and arm. “It was two thousand dollars,” Brian said. 

“What are you talking about?” Justin asked. He had forgotten asking the question. Brian looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Shit, the bill. It was two thousand dollars? Oh my God. How in the hell are you going to pay for all that?” Brian looked up at the sky and ran a free hand over the slightly damn grass beneath him.

“I have no fucking idea, but working at Chuck E. Cheese’s is not going to cut it,” Brian said as his hands roamed under the denim of Justin’s jeans. Justin licked on the ice cream as it melted until Brian took it from him and tossed it away. 

“I was eating that,” Justin said as he licked his fingers. Brian shifted his hand a little under Justin’s underwear and gripped his already leaking cock. Justin moaned into Brian’s ear.

“You can eat me,” Brian said as Justin smiled. Justin nibbled on the sensitive flesh of his ear and down his neck. Justin guided Brian to the ground on his back and started to pull his jeans off. He had the second button undone when a shadow moved over them. “Fuck,” Brian said. They should have known better, they we not in such a secluded area and it wasn’t quite dark yet.

“I went to your house. I guess Jack finally got his way, huh?” the voice said. Brian sat up and Justin followed the movement. 

“You son of a bitch, what are you doing here?” Brian asked. The tall boy moved out of the glare of the setting sun and smirked at Brian as he turned to Justin.

“Hey, my name’s Dominic. What’s yours?”

* * *

Thank you to my beta, she is the bestest. LMAO. Thanks Carly.


	7. High School Fucking Sucks

“Fuck, did you know he was coming?” Daphne asked as she sat on Brian’s bed. Michael was flipping through the CD’s. 

“Why in the fuck would I know if he was coming?” Brian asked as he tried to listen for the baby’s heartbeat. Michael put a CD in and sat down on the desk chair. “What in the fuck am I supposed to due now?” Brian asked as he sat up and leaned against the wall. Daphne drummed her fingers lightly on the bed. 

“Nothing,” Michael answered. Brian and Daphne both looked over at him. He leaned his chin onto his arm and looked over at the two of them on the bed. “Seriously, why do anything?” Michael asked. Brian nodded his head a little, seeing the other boy’s point.

“Umm, maybe because you guys fucked and maybe because you used to be best friends and umm, maybe because you went out for a while,” Daphne said. Michael and Brian gave small laughs. “What?” Daphne asked as she put more chapstick on.

“We fucked around for a few weeks. His parents found out and sent him away. It’s not like we were fucking dating for years,” Brian said. Daphne ran her hand over her stomach and back again, pausing midway. She felt a little pain and pressure and pushed it to the back of her mind.

**

“I like your room,” Emmett said as he flopped down on the floor. Justin sat on the bed and lit a cigarette. Ted was looking at some pictures that Justin had drawn since moving across town. 

“It’s so colorful,” Ted said sarcastically. Justin hadn’t bothered to put up anything. The walls were still plain white.

“Thanks,” Justin said not really listening to his two friends. 

“So, when do we get to meet this mystery man?” Ted asked as he nudged Justin with his foot. Justin blew smoke out of the window and scratched the side of his face.

“What are you talking about?” Justin asked them. He didn’t want to talk about Brian right now, not while everything was still up in the air. He was still trying to process everything. 

“You call us practically every night all giggly about someone named Brian and now you are acting like someone stole your right shoe,” Emmett said as he got up off the floor and climbed onto the bed. He leaned on Ted and they both looked over at Justin. Justin huffed and flicked his ashes out the window.

“I don’t know really. I mean everything was fine. We have been going out for a while but the other day we are making out in the park and his fucking ex shows up. Brian was so fucking pissed at him and we left but we really haven’t talked about it. He has had to work and then the appointments with Daphne and everything. It just hasn’t come up,” Justin told them as he took one final drag from his cigarette and tossed it out the window. 

“So call him,” Emmett said as if it was the simplest thing in the whole world. Ted was shaking his head along with Emmett.

“And say what?” Justin asked with his arms crossed. Emmett seemed to think for a moment and then he looked at Justin. He grabbed the phone off of Justin’s nightstand and started to scroll for the name that he had heard mentioned more than once. 

**

Dominic tapped on the glass door of the Chuck E. Cheese’s. He was glad that Brian was in the front. He watched as Brian stared at the door for a long moment before walking over.

“What do you want?” Brian asked through the door. Dominic looked down the street. No one was around. Brian watched him with an impatient look on his face.

“I want to come in,” Dominic said. Brian tapped on the handle of the door, silently thinking over his actions. He was hesitant but he turned the lock and opened the door for the other boy. Dominic stepped in and Brian could not help but notice his smell, his body. It was all so familiar.

“You’re in. What the fuck do you want?” Brian asked as he walked away from the brunet. He wanted to finish cleaning the tables as fast as he could. Dominic came up behind Brian and snaked his arm around him, pinning them together. Brian felt his breath quicken before he relaxed into the familiar touch. Dominic placed kisses along his neck while his hands danced along the top of Brian’s pants. He unbuttoned Brian’s pants in one movement and was about to slide his hand inside when the employee’s door opened. Dominic released Brian and Brian began wiping the table down in earnest. 

“Brian, are you sure you don’t want us to stay and help you out?” James asked. Brian looked over and stood casually next to the table he was washing.

“No, its okay, I only have a couple more things to do,” Brian said as the other three workers filed out the front door. They yelled their goodbyes as they left. Brian walked over and locked the door behind them. Dominic sat there in silence, the scent and taste of Brian playing tricks on his lips and tongue. Brian finished cleaning the tables. The silence that sat between the two boys was overwhelming. Brian took his tub of hot water and rag and carried it back into the back. Dominic followed. “You cannot come back here,” Brian said. 

“I can come anywhere,” Dominic said and Brian rolled his eyes.

“Why are you making this so hard? We are not a couple, we never were. We fucked a couple of times. It was great while it lasted but I have an actual boyfriend now. I am not willing to risk that by fucking around with you…” Brian said as he was cut off mid-speech. 

Dominic clamped his lips down on Brian’s and moved his tongue inside. They both moaned loudly as they slid down to the floor. Clothes were quickly removed and hands pressed on every inch of flesh, searching for a sign of… something. Brian felt his cock harden as Dominic rubbed against him. Dominic ran a hand through the pre-cum that was dripping from Brian’s engorged cock. Dominic quickly placed his fingers in his own mouth and sucked.

Brian arched up off the floor when he felt the warmth of Dominic’s mouth over his member and willed himself not to come, not yet. Dominic worked his way back up to Brian’s mouth, kissing along his body as he crawled up. Brian searched for a condom. He grabbed one out of his pocket and Dominic quickly snatched it, placing it on Brian himself. 

He didn’t wait for lube or preparation. Dominic sat up and pushed himself down onto Brian’s hard cock. “Fuck… oh fuck… shit,” he said as he sank down. He felt himself sitting flat against Brian and took a moment to breathe. After what seemed like an eternity they began to move. 

Brian met Dominic at every thrust. After what seemed like hours they flipped over and Dominic did his best to stay on all fours as his sweat soaked hands slid across the floor of the employee locker room; neither one noticing the camera that was recording everything. Brian felt himself coming to an end. He reached around and stroked Dominic in time with his own thrusts. They came together, colors and lights forgotten as they traveled down from space. 

“That was amazing,” Dominic said as he ran a hand over Brian’s hair. Brian moved his hand away as his senses flooded back to him and started to put his clothes back on. He threw the used condom in the trashcan and went to get the mop bucket. There was cum everywhere. “Brian, you don’t have to…”

“Shut up,” Brian said as he handed Dominic the mop and bucket. Thoughts of Justin rattled around in his head as he buttoned his shirt. His phone rung and he looked at Dominic as he answered it. “Yeah,” Brian said into the phone. He knew it was Justin’s number but the voice was not.

“You must be the Brian Kinney that I hear about all the time,” Emmett said as he sat next to Justin. Ted was holding the blond down as he tried to reach for the phone. “My, my, my… don’t you sound like one handsome boy,” Emmett said as Justin was able to free himself. He grabbed the phone from Emmett and sat up. 

“Hey,” he said into the phone. He didn’t need to see or hear. He could tell. Something was wrong. 

“Hey,” Brian said as Dominic put the mop bucket back and came back to sit on the bench next to him. Dominic ran a tentative hand up and down Brian’s thigh and the brunet slapped it away quickly. “What’s up?” Brian asked.

“Just calling to say hey, I miss you,” Justin admitted. He hated to sound like he needed the boy with him all the time but the truth was he didn’t mind having him with him. Brian looked at the boy in front of him and placed his head in his hands.

“I miss you too,” Brian said. He talked for a few more minutes before hanging up. 

“Sounds like you are all comfy and cozy,” Dominic said as he moved closer to Brian. As high school passion overrode logic they came together again. Dominic felt the hardness of the bench on his back. Brian tried to detach himself, the pleasures far outweighing his reasoning. He had one fleeing thought of Justin before he was swept away completely.

**

One Week Later…

Daphne sat on the edge of the bathtub breathing slowly. She did not want to panic. She was not going to be one of those girls that panicked. She felt the pain go through her again and she knew it was time. “Justin,” she called. It was three o’clock in the afternoon and no one was home but the two of them. “Justin,” she called again. 

“What?” Justin asked as he came to the bathroom door. “You could close the door Daphne,” he said. She glared at him from her position on the edge of the tub and it took him all of ten seconds to finally figure out what was wrong. “Shit, are you having the baby?” He asked as he came into the bathroom. 

“No, I just really wanted you to come and sit in the bathroom with me,” Daphne said as Justin helped her to her feet. They walked out of the house and over to the driveway. Three contractions and what Justin could swear was a broken hand later they pulled up in front of Pittsburgh General Hospital. Justin parked the car and helped Daphne into the emergency room.

“She’s in labor,” he said to the nurse before she could ask him a question. Daphne rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

“I am almost thirty-six weeks and my doctor is Dr. Mitchell,” Daphne told the nurse. They both waited while the nurse asked Daphne some more questions and made sure all the information was right.

“How long is this going to take? She is going to have the baby on the floor,” Justin said. He was losing all patience with the registration process. The nurse gave him a glare and went back to work. She was used to seeing the men fall apart. 

Daphne placed a steady hand on his arm. “Why don’t you go and call your mom and Brian,” she suggested. “I can do this part by myself.” Justin did not want to leave her alone.

“Are you sure?” He asked. “I can stay until you get a room,” he offered. Daphne gave him a painful smile and pushed him toward the door. Before he got all the way out he paused and walked back over. 

“What?” Daphne asked when he tapped her on the shoulder. He shifted a minute and looked into her eyes.

“Do you want me to call your mom and dad?” Justin asked. Daphne seemed to take forever to answer. To Justin the whole day seemed to be taking forever. “Well?”

Daphne looked at him and nodded her head. She wanted her parents to be here. She needed them to be here. “Yeah, could you just tell them that I would really like it if they would come?” Daphne asked. Justin nodded his head and went to make the phone calls.

**

“What the fuck don’t you understand about I don’t want to see you anymore?” Brian asked Dominic. Debbie was in the kitchen. She wasn’t watching the boys but listening… or should we say hearing, was a whole different thing. Dominic stepped closer to Brian, sealing the gap between them. Brian took a small step back.

“You didn’t seem to have a problem seeing me last week. I recall you seeing me a total of three times last week,” Dominic said as he moved closer and grabbed onto Brian’s hip. He moved his hand around until he found warm skin. Before Brian could get swept away his cell phone started to ring. Dominic released him and leaned against the sofa. 

“Yeah,” Brian answered. He listened as Justin told him what was going on. “Okay, okay… I’ll be there in about twenty minutes,” Brian said as he flipped the phone closed. “You gotta go,” he said to Dominic. 

“So what, the blond calls and you go running?” Dominic asked. Brian was getting more and more pissed with the boy. Dominic did not know he was on dangerous ground. He kept talking. 

“For your fucking information Daphne is having my kid. He was calling to tell me that,” Brian said as he pushed past Dominic and went out the door. Dominic followed, slamming the door behind him.

“So it’s true, you got Daphne pregnant. I thought it was a rumor,” Dominic said. Brian smirked and continued walking to his car. “Are you really going to go rushing over there?” 

“The fucking world is not revolving around you Dominic. I have a life. Just because you left doesn’t mean I stopped breathing. We were friends…” Brian said.

“Best friends,” Dominic said. “And I didn’t fucking leave you asshole. They sent me away.” He was getting angry. He was not used to Brian ignoring him. He was not used to anyone ignoring him, except his parents. 

“Friends,” Brian clarified as he stood with his car door open. “We were friends. Not lovers, not boyfriends, not soul mates… friends. Nothing more and nothing less,” Brian said as he went to get in the car. Dominic moved forward quickly and pressed his lips to Brian’s. He wanted, no needed, for the Brian to feel something for him. Brian placed a firm hand on Dominic’s chest and pushed him away. “I. Don’t. Want. To. See. You. Anymore,” Brian said. He went slowly, letting ever word have a chance to sink in. He got in the car and pulled out of the driveway. Dominic watched him as he drove away.

**

“He is fucking huge,” Brian said. Jennifer, Justin and Daphne all laughed. Brian sat down on the bed next to Daphne and looked at his son. 

“Umm, Justin, why don’t we go and get a soda,” Jennifer said. She could tell that the two friends needed to talk. She grabbed Justin’s hand and pulled him out the door with her. 

“So, Kellen… I think it suits you just fine,” Brian said to his son. Daphne ran a hand over the baby’s dark hair and smiled.

“He looks just like you,” she said. Brian smirked and looked at her. “What, he does look like you,” she said with a laugh. “What happened?”

“What makes you think that something happened?” Brian asked his best friend. She always knew when something was wrong. Brian took the baby’s small hand in his and felt the soft skin.

“I know you,” Daphne said. It was her only explanation. 

Brian stared at her for a couple of minutes before handing the baby to her and leaning his head on the pillow next to hers. “I fucked him. Three times to be exact. In the fucking employee room at work,” Brian said. 

“Fuck Brian,” Daphne said.

“Yeah,” he answered. “He was at Debbie’s when Justin called,” he told the girl. Brian closed his eyes and tried to grab a few seconds of calm. “I told him that I did not want to see him anymore.”

“Good,” Daphne said as she looked at her son. Brian noticed the little bit of sadness form in her face. He looked at her and smiled before placing a trusting kiss on her lips. 

“Are we interrupting something?” Daphne pulled her lips away from Brian’s and looked right into the face of her father and mother. They were shocked. Well, shock might have been an understatement. 

“Umm no,” Brian said. He placed his forehead on Daphne’s. “I’ll come back later,” he whispered. Daphne nodded her head as he kissed the baby and then her cheek. He grabbed his stuff and moved out of the room without saying a word to Daphne’s parents. He stopped Justin and Jennifer in the hall and told them what was going on. They all left the hospital. Daphne needed to see her parents and no one wanted to be around for that. 

**

“What are you talking about?” Brian asked. Justin had gone with Brian back to Debbie’s house. 

“Did you fuck him?” Justin asked as they sat in Brian’s room. Debbie and Mikey were at a PFLAG meeting. Brian watched the blond sitting next to him. He knew that he loved Justin but he also knew that the blond was not going to accept anything less than what he felt he deserved. And what he always wanted was honesty. “Answer me,” Justin said. He got up off the bed and stood up in front of Brian. 

“It was only once,” Brian said finally. He knew it wasn’t the truth but it was close enough. One session, three times… same thing, right? Justin stood in front of Brian. He felt like all the wind had gotten knocked out of him.

“You wanna try that lie again?” Justin asked as he watched the emotions play across Brian’s face. He swallowed the tears he felt coming. 

“It’s not a lie,” Brian said. It was a lie. 

“Do you think I don’t know, do you think I am stupid?” Justin yelled. Brian looked up at him and stood up. He needed to be on the same level. 

“Justin,” Brian said as he placed his hands on the blond’s arms. Justin quickly knocked his hands away.

“Justin, Justin… Justin what? What are you going to say? I can fucking smell him on you. I could then and I do now. I am not a fucking idiot Brian. Did you know that? Did you know that I could smell him on you?” Justin asked. He didn’t care how loud he was. He was pissed. He picked up the closest thing he could find and threw it at Brian. 

“You are so fucking lucky that did not hit me,” Brian said. Justin swung an arm around and Brian caught it. He used the trapped arm to pull the smaller boy close to him. He kissed him hard, the taste or tears tainting both of their lips. He pulled apart from the seething blond. 

“Asshole,” Justin said. The anger he felt was in the word.

“I’m sorry,” Brian said as his hands worked at unbuttoning Justin’s jeans. Justin felt himself giving in to the movements. He twisted his hips involuntarily and felt the cool air as his jeans were pulled down and off. Brian stood back upright and slipped Justin’s shirt from his body. Brian quickly shed his own clothes and with a firm grip on the back of Justin’s neck pulled him closer.

“Bullshit,” Justin said. The tears were flowing freely now. Brian pushed him back gently on the bed and climbed on top of him. 

“I’m sorry,” Brian said as he slid into a condom and positioned himself at Justin’s hole. Justin could feel the hot tears as they slid down his face. He could feel the warm lips of his boyfriend as they kissed the tears away before licking down his neck. Justin felt his hips thrust forward all on their own. He cursed his body for betraying his emotions.

“Fuck you… you asshole. I trusted you… I trusted you,” Justin said as Brian pushed himself all the way in. “FUCK,” Justin screamed as he held onto Brian’s arms. He took in a breath of air as Brian began to thrust into him. 

“I’m sorry,” Brian said. Justin cried. He had never heard Brian apologize before and probably never would again. But now, right now… Brian was apologizing to him. He needed to be forgiven and Justin needed him to hurt. They both needed to feel. Justin punched Brian in the chest as the brunet moved above him. He felt some of his tension melt away and it was all he needed. He placed punch after punch on the body of his boyfriend. Brian took every one. He trapped Justin’s hands in his and pinned them to the bed.

“I know you are,” Justin said through his tears and the pain in his heart. He wrapped his arms around Brian and pulled him closer to him. They fell into their rhythm and soon they both saw pure white as they came to a climax. 

The smell of sex tainted the air. It mingled together with their hopes and fears, each one fighting for dominance. They stayed there. Long after Brian slipped from the heated confines of Justin they laid there. They had run out of emotions. They had run out of words. 

Justin tightened his hold on Brian as his body shook with tears and hiccups. Brian felt the pain shoot through his body as Justin held on. He owed it to Justin to be in pain, to hurt like he was hurting. He knew that he would be bruised. He knew he would be sore, but, he knew it would all be worth it… because Justin was still there.


	8. High School Fucking Sucks

Thank you to my beta Carly. She is awesome.

* * *

Brian and Justin lay next to each other in the darkened room. The sound of their breathing was all that filled the air and the smell of sex and tears teased the shadows. Justin took a deep breath and sat up on Brian’s bed. Brian trailed his fingers down Justin’s exposed back. “Justin, I’m…”

“Don’t say anything. I don’t want you to say anything,” Justin said as he stood up from the bed and slid into his jeans and his shoes. Brian sat up and moved to the foot of the bed and put his pants on. Justin pulled on his shirt, covering the angry red marks that Brian had placed there as he sucked intensely on the pale flesh. “I’m leaving,” Justin said as he moved toward the door.

“The room… or the relationship,” Brian asked. Justin paused, the doorknob firmly planted in his hand. “Some fucking relationship,” Justin said softly. Brian didn’t say anything. 

“I said I was sorry.” Justin let go of the doorknob and turned to face Brian. He looked at his tall boyfriend. The bruises on his torso were turning an angry shade of purple tainted by black and red. Justin cringed a little and flexed his hand. 

“So fucking what, you said you were sorry and I’m just supposed to forgive you?” Brian stood up. The top button of his jeans hung open and they rode low on his hips. 

“You said you believed me,” Brian said.

“I know what I said and I meant it, I do believe you.” Brian looked at Justin. Silence won the battle, hanging in the air between them until Brian chose to speak.

“Then what’s the problem?” Brian asked. Justin looked at him with pure shock all over his face.

“I said I believed you, I didn’t say I could forgive you. You told me all this shit and then your old boyfriend…”

“He wasn’t my boyfriend,” Brian clarified.

“Oh my god, Brian, it doesn’t fucking matter what you fucking call him. He was in town for all of I don’t how long and your dick was in his fucking ass.” Brian stared at Justin. “And then you lied to me. I think that hurt more than anything else. You fucking lied. You did the same thing to me that my father did to my mother,” Justin said.

“Justin, I didn’t mean for it to happen. Dominic and I have a lot of history together. He was… is, one of my best friends. And I was fucking you not to long after I met you.” Brian said it before he could think. Justin took a step back and without another word he opened the door and walked out. Brian stood watching the space beyond the open door like Justin would suddenly show up. He didn’t.

** 

“What are you doing here Dominic?” Daphne asked as she sat on her bed. Boxes and Boxes were piled up in the room and Kellen was sleeping in his basinet. 

“I came to see the baby.” Dominic walked over to the basinet and looked over at Daphne. “Can I pick him up?” Daphne thought about it for a moment. “It’s not like I am going to snatch him and run away.” Daphne nodded her head and watched as Dominic picked up the small baby and came to sit next to her.

“I am serious Dominic. What are you doing back here? Cause it seems like you are just trying to stir the shit,” Daphne said as she folded some more baby clothes and placed them in a box.

“My grandmother died.” Daphne stopped folding the clothes and looked at Dominic. Dominic noticed the look on her face and smiled a little. “Don’t get all weepy and shit. Anyway, I was staying with her so my parents had no choice but to take me back,” Dominic said. Kellen started to cry and he handed the baby to Daphne. “He looks a lot like Brian.” Daphne looked down at the baby and smiled.

“Yeah, yeah he does.” Dominic got up and walked over to the window. 

“I don’t want him back,” Dominic said all of a sudden. 

“Yes you do,” Daphne said. 

“Yeah, I do.” Dominic said. They both knew that Dominic liked Brian a lot. “What’s the deal with this blond?”

“His name is Justin, he and Brian have been going out for awhile. I guess you can call them boyfriends.” Dominic laughed. 

“Brian doesn’t do boyfriends.” Daphne didn’t answer she just got up to change Kellen’s diaper. “So, what’s with all the boxes?” Dominic asked. He wanted to change the subject. Dominic was drumming on one of the boxes.

“My, my dad said I could move back in. I really like it here, but… I want to go home, ya know.” Daphne said. Dominic didn’t say anything. “I know that he is still pissed and I can tell that it’s really my mom that made him ask me to come back but I think it will be better in the long run.”

“Better for who, you know that he is not going to want Brian to come over.” Daphne finished changing the baby and put him back in his basinet.

“I know, but we’ll work it out,” Daphne said. It sounded like it was the last thing that she believed. Dominic leaned against the wall and folded his arms. Daphne avoided his eyes. 

**

“Have you tried calling him?” Michael asked his friend. Brian was sitting on Michael’s front porch looking in the paper for a better job.

“Yeah, he hangs up on me… or he tells his mom to tell me that he’s busy,” Brian said. Michael was putting the trash in the cans when he turned around quickly.

“You can always go to torso,” Michael said. Brian dropped the paper down from in front of his face, he hadn’t even thought of going to Justin’s job.

“You want me to go all the way over to the other side of town to talk to Justin?” Brian asked. He didn’t want to go all the way to Justin’s job when the blond lived right down the road. 

“Do you want Justin to talk to you?” Michael asked. 

“Going to his job does not guarantee that he is going to talk to me.” Michael smiled.

“No, but it does guarantee that he can’t go inside his house and lock the door and there are no teachers around like at school.” Brian seemed to give it some thought, he had nothing to lose. 

“Okay, let’s go over there,” Brian said. Michael ran in the house to tell his mom that they were leaving. When he came back out Brian was already in his car, waiting.

“Let’s go,” Brian said. Michael got in the car and the two of them sped off.

**

“Tell that fucking brother of yours to come and get his shit or I am gonna throw it all out,” Jack yelled at his daughter. Melanie kept her back to him as she washed the dishes in the sink. She didn’t say anything as Jack made his way into the kitchen. “Did you hear me? I was talking to you,” Jack said.

“Yes, I heard you.” 

“Answer me when I am fucking talking to you, do you understand?” Jack asked. Melanie kept her hands in the soapy water, silently wiping off the same plate, afraid to make any quick movements.

“Yes, I understand,” she said. Jack moved out of the kitchen and Melanie let her body relax when she heard him drop into his favorite chair. He screamed for her to bring him a beer and she quickly dried off her hands and reached into the refrigerator to get a beer. 

“Where is he staying anyway, with that fucking fairy ass best friend of his?” Jack asked his daughter as she came into the living room with his beer. “Having you kids was the biggest mistake of my fucking life, and now Brian has his own little mistake. He’ll probably turn out to be a fairy too.”

“Leave Kellen alone, he’s just a baby. No one knows what he is going to be,” Melanie said. She immediately regretted saying anything as she watched her father get up from his chair.

“What did you say? Are you disagreeing with me?” Jack asked as he moved closer to his daughter. Melanie backed up until she felt the coffee table behind her. She moved to go around it and almost fell. 

“I’m not saying you are wrong, I just meant that he is a baby and…” her words were cut off as Jack’s hand made contact with her face. 

“When I talk, you don’t,” Jack said as he went to sit back down in his chair. Melanie backed out of the room and went to the bathroom. She spit the blood that was pooling in her mouth into the sink and washed it down. She looked at her split lip and the dark bruise that was already starting to show up on her face.

“Get your ass out here and finish the dishes. Your mom wants the dishes done before she comes back,” Jack yelled. Melanie rinsed her mouth out and quickly went back to finish the dishes.

**

“Brian, I don’t want to talk to you.” Justin moved to the back of the clothing store and Brian followed. Emmett and Michael were left to entertain themselves in the front. The two boys hit it off immediately and found themselves laughing and exchanging numbers.

“Justin, come on, it’s been two days,” Brian said. “Are you seriously going to ignore me?”

“Brian, I am working.” Brian was losing his patience. He had tried being nice. He wanted to grab Justin’s arm and pull him into one of the dressing rooms, but he didn’t. “Look Justin, I am not used to chasing after someone.”

“I didn’t ask you to chase after me and I am not running from you.” Brian stood looking at Justin as he pulled shirts out of brown cardboard boxes. “I just… I need some time to think, okay?” 

“How much time?” Brian asked. 

“I don’t know,” Justin said as he looked up at Brian. He dropped the shirts he had in his hand and came around the table. Justin stood staring at Brian for what seemed like hours before reaching up to place a kiss on Brian’s lips. The kiss was long and deep. 

“Okay,” Brian said. 

**

“Justin, can I talk to you please?” Brian asked. Justin kept walking through the empty halls of the school building. Brian reached out and grabbed the blond’s arm. “Fuck, just let me talk to you for a fucking minute.” Justin turned to look at Brian firmly. 

“What?” Justin asked. Brian looked up and down the hallway, it was empty. 

“How many times do you want me to say I’m sorry?” Brian asked. Justin gave a small laugh.

“I said I believed you, you don’t have to say it anymore.” Justin yanked his arm free and turned to walk away.

“I miss you,” Brian said softly. Justin stopped walking. “I haven’t talked to you in a week and I miss you. I fucked up Justin, I’m not perfect… neither are you.” Justin turned back around to face Brian. 

“What are you talking about?” Justin asked. The nervousness in his voice was clear and Brian took a step forward. They were standing so close that if either one of them moved, or even breathed they would cause the other to lose their footing. 

“You… jerked off… Chris… Hobbs,” Brian said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. It was like a slap in Justin’s face. Brian wasn’t supposed to know that. 

“I didn’t fuck him. It was just a hand job.” Brian smirked and stuck his tongue into his cheek. Justin felt his face flush. Brian was sexy when he did that. 

“Formality,” Brian said. Justin felt his heart drop a little. “It still hurt,” Brian said. Justin felt his heart slip out of his chest. “Where are we going?” 

Justin was silent as he looked into Brian’s hazel eyes. “I don’t know… but, we are going together,” Justin said silently. Brian ran a hand through Justin’s hair and pressed their lips together. 

“We are completely fucked up,” Brian said as they held their foreheads together. Justin smiled.

“We are young, we have a right to be,” Justin said and Brian nodded. “We have a lot to talk about.”

“I know,” Brian said. 

“Do you want to come with me to my house?” Justin asked. Brian looked at his watch and nodded.

“Yeah, why not, I can see Kellen,” Brian said. “Daphne is moving back into her parent’s house.”

“I know, it may be better for her,” Justin said. 

“Yeah, her father hates me.” Brian said as they left the building. Almost all the students were gone for the day. 

“Well, I love you,” Justin said.

“Do you?” Brian asked.

“Yeah, you piss me off sometimes… but yeah,” Justin said. Brian stopped walking and looked at Justin.

“I can’t make you promises Justin.”

“I never asked you to, just don’t lie to me.” Justin took Brian’s hand and pulled him toward the parking lot.

**

“Are you going to come and see me in my recital?” Molly asked as she sat in the front seat of her father’s car.

“I am going to try,” Craig told his excited daughter. 

“You’re not going to come. You always say that when you aren’t really going to come but you don’t want to hurt my feelings,” Molly said as she looked out of the window of the car. Craig pulled the car into the parking lot and quickly found a space.

“Hello Molly,” Jenna said as Craig and Molly came through the door of the spacious condo. 

“Hello Ms. Jenna,” Molly said as she sat down in the living room. Molly liked her father’s girlfriend, she was nice. Craig walked right past Jenna without saying a word. He closed the door to their bedroom and Jenna let out a loud sigh. Molly got up and sat on one of the stools at the counter. “What are you making?” 

Jenna tried to smile at the pretty girl. “Broiled chicken, your father really likes it.” Molly watched Jenna as she finished preparing the food. 

“Hey, that’s a pregnant ladies shirt. My mommy showed me some shirts she used to wear when she was pregnant with me. Are you having a baby?” Molly asked as she twisted her body on the stool. Jenna turned to the small blonde and smiled.

“Yeah, I am. You are going to be a big sister.” Molly seemed to think about it for a moment before asking another question.

“How am I going to be a big sister? You are not my mom,” Molly said. Jenna laughed and washed her hands and the counter. She leaned on the counter in front of Molly.

“Well, your daddy is my baby’s daddy too. So, when the baby is born you and the baby will be siblings. People call it half-brother or half-sister,” Jenna said. Molly smiled.

“Wow,” she said as she jumped off the stool and went to press her ear up against Jenna’s belly.

**  
Two Weeks Later…

“And she is pregnant too,” Molly said to Justin as he drove away from the airport. 

“What, are you serious?” Justin asked his sister. Molly nodded and shifted around in her seat. “Shit, I guess he didn’t waste any time.” Justin turned onto their street and into their driveway.

“Yeah, she is five months.” Molly said as Justin opened the front door of the house. Molly went inside to find her mom and tell her all about her trip. Justin was about to go into the house when he saw Brian’s car pull up to his curb. He closed the door and walked over to the car.

“I thought you were going to work,” Justin said. He leaned into Brian’s open window and placed a kiss on Brian’s lips. 

“I did go to work,” Brian said as he got out of the car and reached into the backseat. He took Kellen out of his car seat and closed the car door. Justin placed his keys in his pocket and took the small boy from Brian. 

“Did they give you the day off or something?” Justin asked as he played with Kellen. Brian gave Justin the baby’s pacifier and leaned against the car. Justin looked up at his boyfriend and sighed. “What happened?”

“I got fired,” Brian said as he took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. Justin just stared at him for a moment before saying anything. “What happened?” 

“You don’t want to know.” Brian finished his cigarette and flicked the butt onto the ground. 

“Brian, what the fuck happened?” Justin asked again as he stared into Brian’s eyes. 

“I got caught on the fucking security cameras… fucking in the break room.” Justin didn’t say anything he just nodded and started walking toward the house.

**

“Hey Brian, hello Kellen,” Jennifer said when she saw the boys walk into her living room. “What are you doing here, is Daphne with you?” 

“Nope, Daphne had to work so it’s just me and my boy,” Brian said as he flopped down on the sofa. Brian leaned over and gave Jennifer a kiss.

“You want something, what do you want?” Jennifer teasingly asked Brian as Justin handed her the baby and sat down across from them. 

“Well, I was kinda wondering if you would like to get better acquainted with Kellen,” Brian said. Jennifer gave a small laugh as she turned to see Brian. She looked down at the month old baby in her arms and smiled. “I wish I could but I am going out with the girls tonight. You could ask Molly but she can’t even watch herself,” Jennifer said with a laugh. She handed Brian the baby and left the boys in the living room. 

“What are we going to do? I really want to go out.” Justin came over to sit next to Brian. 

“Well, we can always stay in and wait until Kellen goes to sleep,” Justin said. Kellen chose that moment to start crying.

“Yeah, right,” Brian said as he bent down and got a bottle out of the diaper bag at his feet.

**  
Deb’s Place an hour later…

“Well, we can always stay here.” Brian looked at Michael and frowned.

“I already suggested that and he gave me the same look,” Justin said. Michael sat down next to Brian and took the baby. “Hey, what about Daphne’s parents,” Justin suggested.

“Yeah fucking right,” Brian said. 

“The girls,” Michael blurted out. Brian and Justin stared at him. 

“What about the girls?” Brian asked. 

“You have a fucking twin sister, ask her to watch Kellen.” Brian thought it over and after realizing that he really had no choice, if he wanted to go out, called Mel. 

**

“Brian, I am not a fucking idiot. I can watch my nephew for a couple of hours.” Lindsay moved over and stood next to Melanie. Brian was so focused on getting Kellen situated that he did not notice the bruise on his sister’s face, partially hidden by make-up.

“Yeah, and I’ll be here,” Lindsay said.

“Great, I cannot believe I am leaving my son with two dykes,” Brian said.

“Fuck you,” Melanie and Lindsay said at the same time.

**

“What are you doing here?” Daphne asked Dominic.

“How come every time you see me you ask me that?” Dominic asked. Daphne was putting CD’s on the racks. Daphne looked back at Dominic and rolled her eyes. “Where is Kellogg?”

“His name is Kellen asshole and he is with his daddy,” Daphne said. Dominic was following her around the store, picking up CD’s and DVD’s as they walked. “I thought you had to go to work today at your new job.”

“Nope, that’s tomorrow. Tonight I am living it up. Do you want to come with?” Daphne looked back at the boy and started walking over to the register.

“Umm, I’m at work. I don’t get off for another couple of hours,” Daphne said. Dominic smiled sweetly and jumped up on the counter to give Daphne a kiss. 

“Well, I guess I will just have to welcome myself back to Pittsburgh without you.” Dominic moved to get off the counter. “Babylon, here I come.”

**

“Brian, are you sure we are going to get in?” Brian grabbed Justin’s hand as Michael, Ted and Emmett trailed behind. The misfit group had met up at Deb’s house and after the introductions of all who did not know each other they got in their respective cars and headed to Babylon. 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Brian walked past the doorman, giving him a look and nodded to his friends. They all piled inside, the heat and sweat of the writhing bodies was enough to send their senses into overload. None of them noticed the tall youth standing on the catwalk.


	9. High School Fucking Sucks

AN: Thank you to my wonderful beta Carly. Blame any mistakes on her, LOL.

* * *

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Brian asked Dominic. Justin had gone to the bathroom and Dominic took the opportunity to slink down and occupy the now empty space beside Brian.

“I start a new job tomorrow. I thought I would come and relax,” he said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Dominic took his beer and headed off into the mass of bodies just as Justin was making his way back. 

“Hey,” Justin said. Brian gave him a smile, shook off the appearance of the other boy and moved with Justin onto the dance floor.

**

“They left a couple of hours ago,” Mrs. Peterson told Brian. Brian and Justin had gone over to Lindsay’s house to pick up Kellen. 

Brian was not going to let on that he was a little worried. “Do you know where they went? I need to pick up Kellen.”

“No… oh wait, they did say that they needed to run over to your house to get something. I think that Melanie forgot her book or something,” Mrs. Peterson said. Brian thanked the woman and apologized for waking her up. 

“Where in the fuck are they? It’s two o’clock in the morning,” Brian said. Justin pulled his jacket tighter around him and wondered why it was so cold. 

“Call her cell phone,” Justin suggested. They walked back to Brian’s car as Brian called Melanie. There was no answer and Brian took a chance and called Lindsay. The blonde answered on the first ring.

“Hello.” Brian could hear the baby screaming in the background and he stopped walking. 

“Lindsay, what the hell is going on? Where are you?” Justin was standing next to the car with the door open. Brian had his hand on the handle to his door but he made no move to open it as he listened to Lindsay talk. “We’ll be right there.” Brian moved to get into the car and Justin did the same.

**

“What the fuck happened?” Brian asked as he walked up to Lindsay. He looked at his screaming son and took the baby from her. He gently rocked the small boy until his cries died down. Brian reached into the diaper bag on the floor next to Lindsay and plucked out a pacifier, giving it to his son.

“We went over to your house to get some books that Melanie had forgotten. She needed them for an assignment we were working on. Jack got there right as we were leaving. He tried to take Kellen from her and she stopped him. But, he was holding onto her and when she tried to move away he twisted her arm and pushed her back up against that pillar in front of your house. You know… the cement one?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, she hit that at this fucking weird ass angle and when she fell to the ground he stomped on her arm as he walked into the house. He broke her arm.” Brian listened to the whole story, silently glad that that was all that was wrong. He handed Kellen to Justin as he walked over to the nurse’s station and asked where his sister was.

Justin sat down in the chair and waited while Brian went to see to Melanie.

“Hey,” Brian said as he walked into the room that his sister was in. Melanie gave him a small smile and returned the greeting.

“What happened?” Brian asked as he sat down on the bed next to his sister. Melanie told him the whole story again, in her own words. Brian was pissed. He was more than pissed. Not only because Jack had broken Melanie’s arm but because he had done it while Kellen was there. Brian also felt a sense of guilt knowing that Melanie had been trying to protect his son.

“Thank you, for not letting him get to Kellen.” Melanie smiled and rested her head on Brian’s shoulder. They stayed that way until the doctor came back with the supplies he needed to set Melanie’s arm in a cast.

**

“Is Melanie okay?” Daphne asked as she sat on Brian’s bed with Kellen sleeping in her lap. Brian was moving around the room, picking up things and cleaning. “I swear you clean more than I do.”

“Yeah, she’s fine. She stayed at Lindsay’s house last night and I think that everyone cleans more than you do,” Brian told her as he finished picking up the last of his clothes and sat down on the bed. 

“Fuck you,” Daphne said. “Where’s Justin?” Daphne maneuvered herself backwards until she was leaning back against the wall.

“He’s at work.” 

“How are things between you two? Is it all awkward and shit?” Daphne asked as she leaned forward a bit. Brian looked at his best friend and grunted a little.

“Damn Daphne, awfully nosey aren’t we?” 

“Yeah, well I have a newborn and no active sex life. I am living through you so just answer the fucking question,” Daphne said with a smile. Brian laughed at his friend.

“It’s not exactly normal… but at least we are not ripping into each other and beating each other to a pulp. I still have bruises from when I first told him,” Brian said as he touched his son’s hand. Daphne watched Brian before biting her bottom lip and sitting up straight. 

“Brian, my parents want to go away on vacation.”

“Good for them, maybe you can finally breathe without them wondering what you are doing every minute of the day,” Brian said. Daphne scratched at her head.

“No, they want me to go with them.” Brian sat up and looked at her. 

“I am assuming that you’ll be taking Kellen with you?” Daphne nodded her head. “Fuck Daphne, how long is this supposed to be?” 

“Four weeks,” Daphne said. Brian just stared at her. 

**

“I told you before; it was a one time thing.” Justin moved away from the boy and walked toward the back of the store. Chris followed closely behind.

“I thought maybe you had changed your mind,” Chris said. He was standing to the right of Justin with his hands shoved firmly into his pockets. Emmett watched the scene. He could tell that this was all going to be trouble.

“I didn’t.” Justin moved away from Chris but the boy would not be dismissed. He moved with the blond around the store. “Chris, would you please just go?” Chris stepped up to Justin, breathing heavily in his ear. 

“Justin, I know that you have feelings for me. Why do you want to deny it?” Chris asked as he stood behind Justin. Justin gulped and took as deep a breath as he could muster. 

“I have a boyfriend… and you are supposed to be straight,” Justin said. Chris let his hard cock press up against Justin’s ass.

“I am straight, I just like you, and I really don’t care about your boyfriend. From what I heard he has a little treat of his own on the side.” Justin’s hands stopped moving and he let Chris run his hands down his sides until they rested firmly on his hips. 

“Chris, take your hands off of me,” Justin said. Chris took his hands off of the blond and moved back a little. Justin turned around to face the other boy.

“I have a boyfriend. It was a one time thing and it’s not going to happen again.” Chris smiled, gave a small laugh and left the store. Emmett waited until he finished serving his customer before walking over to Justin.

Justin looked up at the taller boy and smiled warily. “I smell trouble. What did you do?”

Justin huffed a little and shrugged his shoulders. “I gave him a hand job. It was a spur of the moment thing and I was pissed at Brian. It shouldn’t have happened,” Justin said. Emmett leaned on the shirts and looked at Justin.

“Did you like it?” Justin didn’t answer, he just kept folding clothes. “Umm, I see. Silence, well… do you want to do it again?” 

“I have Brian.”

“That wasn’t the question.” Emmett watched Justin, he watched him and he waited. 

“I love Brian, I do.” Emmett got up off the clothes and moved so he could checkout the customer that was waiting at the counter.

“It seems that you are trying to convince yourself… not me,” Emmett said and walked away. Justin bit down on his lip and thought about what Emmett had said. He knew he loved Brian with all of his heart. He had never been surer of anything in his life.

** 

“Thank you so much Mrs. Taylor. I really appreciate it,” Daphne said as she sat Kellen on the table in his carrier. “I don’t know where Brian is and my dad and mom…” she trailed off. “Anyway, thanks for watching him. His bottles and diapers are in his bag,” Daphne told Jennifer as she kissed Kellen and grabbed her book bag. 

She did not want to leave him with Jennifer but when she had called looking for Brian or Justin and told the older woman what her problem was Jennifer had been more than happy to help.

“It’s really no problem. I don’t mind watching him,” Jennifer told the worried girl. Jennifer knew that Daphne hated to leave her son with people if she didn’t have to. Jennifer smiled as she watched the young girl try to separate herself from her baby. “He’ll be fine Daphne.”

“I know, I just never left him with anyone before,” Daphne said. Jennifer looked at her a little confused as she noticed her water was boiling and reached around to make herself a cup of coffee. Daphne caught the look and smiled a little. “I have only left him with Brian. I know that he has stayed with Melanie and Lindsay but I have only ever left him with Brian. He is only six months old.” Jennifer had to finally walk the young girl to the front door to get her to leave her baby. 

“He’ll be fine,” Jennifer assured Daphne as she opened the front door. Daphne stepped out onto the porch and squinted into the sunlight.

“I should only be gone until two o’ clock. My class is only for a couple of hours. I hate it but, I have to go if I want to graduate on time.” Daphne talked with Jennifer for a few more minutes before getting into her car and driving off. She hated the extra class she had to take on the weekends, but, she had been out of school for eight weeks after she had Kellen and she was playing catch-up. 

**

“Where in the fuck are we?” Justin asked. Brian just smiled and adjusted his sunglasses. “Brian, where the fuck are we going?”

“You’ll see,” Brian said. They had been walking through the woods for what seemed like hours to Justin. 

“Yeah, it better be well worth the fucking trip. My feet are killing me.” Brian reached back and grabbed Justin’s hand, pulling him closer. 

“Your feet, my feet feel like they are covered in blisters,” Michael said from his position behind Justin. Ben was walking next to him but slightly ahead. 

“It’s nice, I like the woods,” Ben said. 

“Yeah, you would,” Brian said as he kept walking, pulling Justin.

**

“This is it?” Michael asked as he looked at the so-called beach that they were facing. There was no one there and the water was a color closer to brownish-green than crystal clear. Brian smiled brightly and looked at his small group of friends. 

“Yeah, this is it,” Brian said. Ben was looking at the open space, trying so hard to think of something to say. Oh my god, someone needed to say something, something positive. 

“Umm, it’s nice,” Justin said. He was trying to be nice and not bust Brian’s bubble but looking around at the ‘beach,’ he could tell that it was not going to be an easy task. 

“It’s fucking filthy,” Michael said. Brian laughed and grabbed Justin’s hand. Ben and Michael started to pull their things out of their backpacks as they watched the two men walk away. “Where do you think they are going?”

“Probably to fuck,” Ben said. 

**

Two hours later and Brian could not have been more relaxed. Brian ran his hands through Justin’s hair as the blond looked at him. Justin was resting his head on Brian’s stomach, and he moved slightly as Brian inhaled and exhaled. “You know what Brian?”

“What?” Brian asked. The sun was setting. Cum that was all over them from the numerous times that they had fucked on the beach was drying and the dingy water was not looking very appealing. 

“I think I like you.” Justin moved up until their cocks were touching and they were recycling each other’s air. Brian and Justin both laughed at that before they entangled themselves in a heated kiss. After an eternity they broke apart.

“I think I like you too,” Brian said as Justin moved off of him a little. “We need to get cleaned up.”

“Yeah, where?” Justin asked. Brian looked at Justin, one eyebrow raised. Justin looked at Brian and as the realization dawned on him he sat up on the blanket they had spread out. “I am _not_ getting in that fucking water.”

“You are going to ride all the way home with cum and shit stuck to you?” Brian asked. Justin answered Brian by grabbing his underwear and moving to put them on. Brian grabbed the squiggling blond and moved with him to the edge of the water. Brian moved into the water and kissed Justin on his arm. 

“Brian, I swear… don’t drop me in that wat….” Before Justin could finish Brian had plunged him into the murky depths. “I cannot believe you did that,” Justin said as he resurfaced and tried in vain to wipe the water from his face. 

“Awww… are we afraid of a little water?”

“Yeah, water that is probably polluted with more feces and bacteria than you would like to imagine.” Brian was about to deliver another smart-ass comment when he felt his feet leave the sand below. He popped up out of the water next to Justin and looked at the smiling boy. “There, now I feel better,” Justin said as he started to make his way out of the dirty water. Brian followed Justin out of the water and all he could think about was exactly how many germs were in the water.

**

“Hey, is this your first day working here?” Chris asked. Dominic looked over at the boy and smiled. 

“Yeah.”


	10. High School Fucking Sucks

Thank you Carly, you are awesome.

* * *

Brian stood in front of his track coach silently trying to hold onto his emotions. He refused to fall apart at school, and with no one to pull him back up. “Look, coach, I know I haven’t been here but I am here now and I am ready,” Brian said. 

“I’m sorry Brian, but you know the rules. If you miss more than five practices… you’re off the team. I already named Greg as the new captain.” Brian watched the coach as he finished checking all the equipment.

“Come on coach, I need this,” Brian pleaded. The coach looked at him with disappointment.

“Then you should have showed up for the practices.” He tapped his clipboard on the palm of his hand and walked away. Brian watched the man go and silently cleaned out his locker.

**

“Well, what did he say?” Justin asked as he stood next to Brian’s car. Brian held up his bag and tossed it into the backseat. 

“He kicked me off the team,” Brian said. He got in the car and waited for Justin to do the same thing before leaving the now empty school parking lot. 

“Fuck,” Justin said as he flipped through Brian’s CD collection.

“Yeah, track was going to pay for college,” Brian said softly. He turned the corner and eased into Debbie’s driveway. 

“Can you apply for one of the academic scholarships? Your grades are not bad at all,” Justin said as they walked in the door. Vic was on the couch playing with Kellen.

“Maybe,” Brian said. “Hey Vic,” Brian said as he placed a hand on the older man’s shoulder and walked around the couch to sit next to him. Justin sat in a chair across the room.

“Hey, what are you guys up to?” Vic asked as he handed the baby to Brian. 

“Nothing,” Brian answered as he played with his son. Justin always loved to see the two of them together.

Vic got up off the couch and moved into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and started taking his pills out the bottle. Brian watched him, dreading the day when the man passed away. He was the only constant older male in Brian’s life. 

“Brian, that baby is getting a diaper rash,” Debbie said as she came down the stairs. Brian looked at his son and made a face.

“Well, hello to you too Deb,” Brian said. Justin laughed as Debbie said hello to him too.

“Hey, where’s Michael?” Justin asked.

“Upstairs in his room,” Debbie said as she joined her brother in the kitchen. Brian grabbed Kellen’s bag and him and Justin marched upstairs.

**

“Did he really kick you off the team?” Michael asked for what seemed like the fortieth time.

“Yes, he did,” Brian answered lazily. Justin was sleeping on the bed with his body wrapped protectively around the baby who was lying, passed out, next to him. “I need a job,” Brian said.

“You can always work at the diner with ma,” Michael said with a laugh. Brian glared at him.

“No fucking way.” Michael shrugged and turned the page on his Captain Astro comic. “I applied at Linear Inc.” Michael sat up and looked at his best friend.

“Bullshit, you did not,” Michael said. Brian simply smiled at nodded. “Holy shit, what makes you think they’ll hire you? They are only the biggest advertising agency in the universe.” Brian rolled his eyes.

“I would not go that far, but they are pretty fucking good,” Brian said. Justin sat up and yawned, drawing the attention of both the boys in the room. 

“What?” He said.

“Nothing, I just cannot believe that such a loud hideous snore can come from someone so small and beautiful,” Brian said as he reached up to pinch Justin’s cheek. Justin laughed and knocked his hand away. 

“Shut up, asshole,” Justin said as he got off the bed, placed a pillow in his spot and went to the bathroom. Michael laughed as Justin made his way out the room. 

“When is Daphne supposed to be coming back?” Michael asked as Kellen started to stir on his bed. Brian got up and sat on the bed, scooping his son into his arms.

“Two weeks,” Brian said as he felt something wet on his hand. He moved his hand from around his son and looked at it. He lifted Kellen into the air and took in the massive explosion that had erupted in his diaper. “Fuck,” Brian said as he saw the mess that still seemed to be leaking out. Michael got up off the floor and walked to the edge of his bed.

“Shit, it’s on my sheets.” Brian looked at his friend and smirked. He held his son out a little ways from him and stood up.

“You can say that again,” Brian said.

“It’s not funny… asshole,” Michael said as he moved the comics off the bed and put them on the dresser.

“Mikey… you know I love you, right?” Brian asked. Michael turned and looked at his best friend. Brian smiled and held out his arms. Kellen was facing Michael, kicking and squealing with happiness. 

“I am not changing that diaper,” Michael said as he turned back around and finished taking the sheets off his bed. Justin walked in and came face to face with Kellen.

“Justin, you know I love you, right?” Brian repeated. Justin laughed and took the smiling baby. 

“More like, I know you are going to owe me… big time,” Justin said as he walked out of Michael’s room and into Brian’s. Brian moved into the bathroom to change out of his clothes. Kellen had gotten him too, and he wanted to take a shower. 

**

Brian walked into his room to find Justin sitting on the bed waiting and Kellen fast asleep in the portable crib that Daphne had given him. He had put up a fuss about his son leaving for four weeks. Daphne’s parents had insisted that she leave her son behind. Brian was just convinced that they did not want to deal with a screaming baby. 

“He is all clean for you,” Justin said as Brian came to stand in front of him. Justin looked up into Brian’s eyes as he leaned down to kiss him. The kiss grew very heated very fast. Brian backed up from Justin and went to open the bedroom door. “What are you doing?”

“Giving us a little privacy,” Brian said as he wheeled his son into Michael’s room. He came back to his room, closed the door and turned on the baby monitor. 

“Michael is going to be surprised to see Kellen.” Brian silenced Justin with his lips.

“No, Michael went to work,” Brian said. Justin moved his hands up and knocked the white towel from around Brian’s waist. They wasted no time in getting naked and soon they were both aching with desire.

**

“I am so glad that we did not bring that baby with us,” Mr. Chanders said as they sat in their rented sail boat. 

Daphne grimaced when her father said ‘that baby’ but she did not say anything, she just looked out at the water.

“Yeah, we would not have been able to do much,” Mrs. Chanders added. 

“I miss him,” Daphne said quietly. She missed her son and she was getting very tired of hearing her parents talk about him. It was making her sad, but then again a lot of things her parents did were making her sad lately. 

“You’ll get over it,” her father said. “It is just a shame that you had to leave him with that fag.” Daphne whipped her head around and glared at her father but he refused to meet her eyes.

“Brian is Kellen’s father. Don’t talk about him like that,” Daphne said clearly. Her father did not like being challenged. He looked over at his daughter.

“I’ll call him anything I want to call him. You could have done so much better, but instead you chose to be a whore, going out and getting drunk and pregnant by the first person who fucks you. He is a goddamn fag and he is not going to be anything but a disappointment… just like you have been.” Daphne looked at her father as he looked at her and she forced herself to swallow her tears.

She sat back down in the boat without saying another word. She curled her arms around her body and rested her head on her knees. Her parents continued to talk, acting like the exchange had not even happened.

**

“Hey Daphne, no… Brian’s not here. He had a job interview,” Justin said as he fed Kellen some baby food. They had all taken to watching the small baby since Daphne left, each person helping out in some way. 

“Is that Kellen?” Daphne asked when the baby giggled especially loud. She smiled when Justin placed Kellen’s ear up to the phone and she could hear him clearly. She wiped away the tear that fell down her face. “Hey baby boy, mommy loves you. Do you know that?” Daphne asked.

Kellen laughed and giggled as he heard his mommy’s voice. Justin pulled the phone from the baby and placed it to his ear. “I think you made him very excited,” Justin said. They talked forever and Justin was wondering why she had so much free time when she was supposed to be on vacation. He wondered, but he did not ask.

Brian walked through the door and placed a kiss on Kellen’s head. “Hey,” Justin said. “Daphne, Brian is here.” Justin handed the phone to Brian and went to clean the baby up.

“Hey Daphne,” Brian said as he took the phone. He immediately knew that something was wrong with his best friend. He took the cordless and walked into the living room. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Daphne said as she wiped tears from her face.

“Bullshit, don’t lie to me,” Brian said as he waited for Daphne to say something. She stayed silent. “Daphne?” Brian asked. He was not sure if she had hung up the phone or not.

“Nothing is wrong Brian,” she said after a while. “I have to go, take care of Kellen, okay. Tell him I love him,” Daphne said. Brian told her he would.

“Later,” Brian said. He waited for Daphne to answer him, just like she always did.

“Bye Brian,” she said and the phone went dead. 

Daphne sat on the balcony of her room, watching the moonlight as it danced on the oceans waves. She didn’t think that anyplace on the world could be better than this, at least right now. The only decent thing her father had done was book her a separate room in the hotel in Tortola. 

Daphne thought it was breathtaking.

**

Brian sat on the bench at the park. He was holding Kellen as he stared across the playground at nothing. Justin was at work and Michael was at the hospital with Vic for his check-up. 

Brian knew something was wrong. He could feel it. He had known since he took the phone out of Justin’s hand. 

Kellen looked up at his daddy and smiled. Brian lifted his son off of his lap and held him against his chest. 

Justin slammed his car door closed and walked slowly over to where Brian was sitting. He had been at work when the news report came on saying that a young woman had drowned in the ocean off of the British Virgin Island of Torlola. He had not given any attention to the newscast until he saw Daphne’s parents flash across the screen.

They had been on the screen and then they were gone, just another news report to millions of people. But, to the people who knew Daphne it was so much more than another news report.

“Brian,” Justin said as he reached the bench. Brian smiled a little and looked over at Justin. The sun was setting and he wrapped Kellen in a blanket. Justin sat down and Brian looked back out at the nothingness in front of him.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Brian said as a tear fell down his face. “I already know.” Justin did not say anything. He interlaced his fingers with Brian’s and they both watched as the sun went down.  
ll down his face. “I already know.” Justin did not say anything. He interlaced his fingers with Brian’s and they both watched as the sun went down.


	11. High School Fucking Sucks

Thank you to my beta Carly.

* * *

Brian didn’t move. He sat staring at the mahogany coffin as all the people walked away. Kellen was in his lap, his arms and legs kicking the air. His soft giggles filling the silence. Justin, Melanie, Lindsay, Michael, Ted and Emmett all stood a good distance away, watching the brunet. “Maybe someone should go and say something,” Lindsay said. 

Justin looked at Brian and shook his head. “No… no, leave him alone. When he wants to talk, he will,” Justin said. All the friends looked at the blond and then back at Brian. “You guys go ahead. I’ll stay here.” All the friends looked at each other and decided that Justin was the one who Brian needed, although Michael and Melanie hesitated to go. Neither one wanted to leave. 

“Justin, are you sure?” Melanie asked. Justin turned to her and smiled. He knew that she only wanted to be there for her brother.

“Yeah, go ahead and go. You and Lindsay need each other.” Melanie hugged and kissed Justin before following the rest of them back to the cars. Justin took a deep breath and walked over to Brian, sitting in the chair next to his boyfriend. So much had happened since they met and Justin felt like they had known each other for a lifetime. 

“I never saw it coming,” Justin said as he looked at the coffin. Brian smirked and leaned back in his chair.

“I should have,” Brian said. He looked over at Justin and handed Kellen to the blond. Brian stood up and moved around the coffin, his fingers tracing a path along the side. “I saw the look on her face whenever she went home. I know the things her father would say to her when no one was around. That house was far from the perfect little family,” Brian said. Justin just listened.

“But, why didn’t she say anything. Why did she move back in if she knew how they were going to act?” Justin asked. Brian stopped walking and looked at Justin.

“She loved them, Justin, just like you love your father, even though he is the world’s biggest dick.” Brian started to take the flowers off of Daphne’s coffin. “Just like I love mine,” Brian said softly. “It’s not something you can help. It just is.” Brian took the last flower off the coffin and walked back over to where Justin sat. He reached into Kellen’s diaper bag and pulled out a large Ziploc bag filled with rose petals.

Brian walked up to her coffin and opened the bag. He started to sprinkle the petals all over the lid. “Daphne always said that rose petals were the most romantic thing in the world,” Brian said as he spread the flowers.

Justin smiled. “Why just the petals?”

“Daphne said that it was romantic to think of someone taking the time to pick every single petal off… just because they loved you. And then she looked at me and said that when she died she wanted to be surrounded by rose petals,” Brian said as he placed the last petal on the lid and touched it. Brian turned around abruptly and walked over and grabbed Kellen’s bag. “Let’s get out of here,” Brian said. 

Justin stood up and walked with Brian out of the cemetery.

**

A few weeks later…

“Brian, there is no way that you are going to be able to work, go to school and watch Kellen. Something has to give,” Justin said as he looked at his boyfriend. Brian smirked and stood up as he lit a cigarette.

“And what do you propose I give up?” Justin thought about it for a minute before shrugging his shoulders. “If I don’t work I can’t take care of Kellen and I have to go to school, it’s my only way out.”

“So, what are you going to do?” Justin asked. Brian sat down on the bed in front of him, his right hand tracing its way up Justin’s thigh.

“You,” Brian answered as he pushed Justin back on the bed.

**

“I can’t believe she killed herself,” Melanie said as she walked next to Lindsay in the mall. Lindsay stopped short and looked over at her girlfriend and best friend.

“You don’t know that for sure,” Lindsay said. “She could have been murdered.” Melanie didn’t argue; she knew that that was very unlikely. She knew that Daphne had seemed a little sad ever since moving back into her parents house, but she would have never guessed that it was that bad.

**

“I hate Thursday’s,” Brian said as he walked into the school building. Justin pulled on the straps of his bag and looked over at Brian. “You are supposed to say ‘why Brian, what’s wrong with Thursday’s?’” Brian said as they reached Justin’s locker.

“Sorry, I have the fucking formulas for the physics test in my head and I don’t want to lose them,” Justin said as he opened his locker. “And I already know why you hate Thursdays,” Justin said as he grabbed the books he needed.

“Oh yeah smartass, why?” Brian asked. Justin slammed his locker door shut after getting the books he needed. He shrugged his shoulders as they moved toward Brian’s locker. 

“Its cause Thursdays are a teaser to the weekend,” Justin said as he looked over at Brian with a smile on his face. Justin waited while Brian threw his books in his locker, only keeping a notebook and a pen with him. “Aren’t you going to take any books to class?” 

“No,” Brian said as he slammed the locker door and started walking down the hall. Justin sighed and followed Brian down the hall. “Are you going to work today?” Brian asked. 

“No, I quit.” Justin didn’t give Brian a chance to say anything. He pulled the door open to the classroom and walked inside. Brian followed him in and they both headed to the back of the class.

“Mr. Taylor and Mr. Kinney, it’s so nice of you to finally show up for class. You’re ten minutes late,” Mr. Jones said as he started handing out the physics test. Justin took a test and handed the stack to Brian. They both sat in silence as they worked out the problems on the test. 

Five hours later Justin and Brian were on their way to pick up Kellen from the babysitters. Daphne had chosen the babysitter after she started night school. Kellen seemed to like it there and the rate was low. “I cannot believe we graduate in a few weeks,” Justin said. He had already been accepted to the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts. 

“Yeah,” Brian said. He was still waiting to hear from Penn State. Justin looked over at Brian, knowing what the brunet was thinking. 

“Have you heard from Penn yet?” Justin asked. He had spent enough time with Brian to know that the taller boy would never willingly offer information. 

“No,” Brian said as he pulled into the driveway of the babysitter’s house. “Wait here, I’ll be right back,” Brian said as he leaned over and covered Justin’s lips with his own. 

**

“Hey Mrs. Deevers,” Brian said as the door opened. 

“Hello Brian, come on in,” Mrs. Deevers said as she stepped to the side. Brian walked in and picked Kellen up out of the playpen in the corner. 

“Hey sonny boy, did you miss me? Justin’s in the car,” Brian said to his son as he leaned over and picked up the small toy that was in the playpen. Brian’s attention was focused on his son; he hadn’t bothered to look around.

“Brian, I need to talk to you,” Mrs. Deevers said. Brian turned around, giving her his full attention. Mrs. Deevers sat down and looked up at Brian. “I don’t know if Daphne told you, before… before she, umm… passed away, but I’m moving.” Brian couldn’t think. She was moving away. What was he supposed to do with his son?  
“When?” Brian asked as Kellen pulled on the zipper of his hoodie. 

“We were supposed to leave at the end of the month, but my husband’s new job called and we have to leave… tomorrow. I’m so sorry Brian,” she said. Brian pulled his lips into his mouth and grabbed all of Kellen’s stuff.

“It’s okay… you don’t have to be sorry. It’s not your fault that I didn’t know,” Brian said. He let her say goodbye to Kellen before he walked to the car, strapped the baby in and got in the front seat. Brian pulled away from the curb and onto the main street, headed toward Liberty Avenue. “She’s moving,” Brian said as he looked over at Justin who was busily doing his homework. Justin looked up and frowned.

“What are you talking about?” Justin sat up straight and looked over at Brian, waiting for him to say something. 

“Mrs. Deevers is moving, tomorrow. I have to find somewhere else for Kellen to go.”

**

Brian knocked on the door of Mr. Tellersons office. “Brian, come on in,” he said. Brian walked into the office and sat down. Brian had always liked Mr. Tellerson. He had hired Brian, even though he was way too young for the position. “My secretary said that you wanted to see me.” Brian swallowed and looked Mr. Tellerson in the eye. 

“I want you to put me on a campaign,” Brian said. He sat and watched as his employer looked at him. 

“Brian, you’re good, you really are, but you have to work your way up from the bottom just like everyone else. Plus, you are only eighteen years old.” Brian felt ice crawl into his veins. He heard all the times that his father told him he was shit. Brian stood up and looked down at the man in front of him.

“Look, I have a son. My son’s mother fucking killed herself. My track coach kicked me off the team because I was too busy taking care of my son to make it to practice. I lost my scholarship and on top of it all I got my acceptance letter to Penn State when I went home yesterday. Oh, and not to mention the fact that my babysitter just moved away,” Brian said. He placed his hands out to the side before dropping them down slowly. 

“Brian, I….”

“I just need a chance. I know I can do it,” Brian said. Mr. Tellerson saw himself in Brian, over twenty-five years ago when he had first started. He thought about it long and hard. He figured that it wouldn’t do any harm to give Brian one of the very small campaigns to see what the kid could do. 

“I’ll tell you what, you have two weeks to put a campaign together for this company,” Fred Tellerson said as he opened his desk and pulled out a manila folder. Brian sat back down and reached across the desk. He pulled the folder close to him and opened it slowly. Brian looked down at the company logo and smiled on the inside. 

“Thank you,” Brian said as he took the folder and got up. He thanked Mr. Tellerson once more before leaving the office.

**

“What the fuck is that,” Justin asked as he sat back on the bed. Brian sat down on the bed across from him and took Kellen from Justin. Justin reached out and picked up the folder.

“That,” Brian said as he pointed to the folder. “Is my first campaign, all I have to do is not fuck it up.” Justin read over the notes and what the company wanted. 

“Oh my God,” Justin said. “You’ll be finished this in two days.” 

“Yeah, and you know the best part?” Brian asked. Justin looked at him waiting to hear the rest. “You get samples, lots and lots of samples.” Justin laughed and hit Brian in the arm. Brian took one of the papers out of the folder and looked at it, holding it firmly out of Kellen’s reach. Bulldog Condoms Inc. were about to meet there match.

**

Brian walked over the grass, wincing as he got closer and closer to the headstone. When he got to Daphne’s grave he looked around and sat down in the grass, placing Kellen on his lap, his long legs folded into a pretzel shape. “Hey, Daphne,” Brian said just loud enough for his voice to be heard above the breeze. “I thought I’d come and see you.” Brian looked around and picked up the rose he had with him. 

Brian let Kellen up and watched as he crawled over and pulled himself up, happily patting his mother’s headstone. Kellen was almost nine months old and had no concept of where he was or who was buried in the grave. “He is getting really big Daphne. He has three teeth and laughs all the time,” Brian said as he pulled the petals off the rose. 

He slowly started to place petal by petal on the headstone. Brian never told anyone, but he went to the grave every week. Kellen helped Brian spread the rose petals over the tombstone. The small boy turned around and kissed his daddy on the cheek. Brian kissed him back and gave him his bottle.

“I miss you Daphne,” Brian said softly as Kellen drifted off to sleep. He let his son’s head rest on his leg as he sat in front of Daphne’s grave, watching the sun set. He told her about everything that was going on in his life. 

As the sun finally disappeared Brian wiped away the tears that fell from his eyes and down his face. He finished putting the petals on the grave and stood up, slipping his mask back into place.


	12. High School Fucking Sucks

AN: Sorry for the long ass wait. Thanks to my beta. You rock it out. Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

Five Months Later…

“Three weeks into the summer already and we haven’t done anything but work,” Justin said as he tossed a fry back onto his plate. Brian nodded his understanding as he fed Kellen another piece of sandwich.

“I want to go to New York,” Brian said as he wiped Kellen’s mouth. Justin sat in the booth across from Brian, picking at his burger. Brian handed the small boy his cup before turning back to Justin. 

“Where’d that come from?” Justin asked as he drank some of his water. Brian drank some of his coffee and glanced over at his son. 

“I’ve always wanted to go there. I know I’ll never get the chance now though,” he said. Justin glanced at the small boy that he loved as if he was his own son. “I just want a chance to do something this summer,” Brian said. He had been working non-stop since he was young. 

Most of his summers were filled with work and now he wanted a week, hell a month, to himself. Justin knew this and his brain started to work overtime. “Maybe you’ll get a chance to go,” Justin said as he took a bit of his burger. 

“I doubt it,” Brian said as he took the cup that Kellen was handing him.

“Don’t be so pessimistic.”

**

Brian slipped his son into his jeans and put his shoes on, all while keeping the hyper boy from twisting off of the bed. Kellen was going to be turning one soon and he was more energized than he’d ever been. “Kellen, stop moving for two minutes, please,” Brian said as he finished tying the second shoe and placed his son on the floor. 

“Daddy,” Kellen said as he walked over to the door and tried to pull it open, like he did every morning. He stayed with Mrs. Peterson during the day and they both loved it. She had eagerly jumped at the idea of her watching the beautiful baby boy that she had grown to love.

Brian finished getting himself ready for work and grabbed Kellen’s diaper bag, making sure it was packed with all the necessary supplies. 

The seniors had graduated and everyone was looking forward to taking some time off and relaxing during the summer before the start of their college careers. Brian, on the other hand, had to work. 

He had been granted several scholarships and Tellerson was allowing him to work on a more flexible schedule once school started. “Okay sonny boy, we are all ready to go,” Brian said as he grabbed Kellen’s hand and walked with him, slowly, down the stairs. “Hey Vic,” Brian said as he walked into the kitchen.

“Hey Brian, Debbie said to make sure you eat something besides….” Vic paused as Brian reached into the basket on the counter and grabbed two apples, taking a bite out of one. “… Apples,” he finished. Brian gave a huff and grabbed Kellen’s jacket off the hook by the door.

“Tell Debbie that I eat. Hell, she makes sure of it,” Brian said as he buttoned his son’s jacket and opened the front door. “Come on Kel,” Brian said. Kellen jumped down off of Vic’s lap and ran over to his daddy. “See ya,” Brian said as he shut the door. 

**

“Justin,” Jennifer said as she finally opened his bedroom door. “I knocked three times, didn’t you hear me?”

“I would have opened the door if I heard you,” Justin replied. Jennifer crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her fingers against her side. “Did you want something?”

“As a matter-of-fact yes I did want something,” Jennifer said as she entered Justin’s room. “I need you to pick Molly up after school today and make sure she gets to her dance class on time.” Justin groaned and finally opened his eyes, looking at his mother. 

“Why can’t you do it?” Justin asked. Jennifer looked uncomfortable as she rung her hands together. “What?” Justin asked. 

“I’m meeting your father for lunch… with, his new wife,” Jennifer said. She saw the shocked look on Justin’s face and took a deep breath. “It’s no big deal, really. I think that we are finally in a place where we’ll both be able to talk to each other like we are human beings.” 

“There’s something else. You can’t fool me mom. What are you not telling me?” Jennifer swallowed loudly.

“He’s… moving back to Pittsburgh. Well, him and his new family. I am going to help them find a house. He wants to be close enough to see Molly… and you,” Jennifer said. Justin got up out the bed and stood in front of his mother.

“Oh no fucking way,” Justin said angrily. “He hasn’t wanted to see me in all this time and now, all of a sudden, he wants to play one big happy family. Fuck that shit,” Justin said as he walked into his closet and started looking through his clothes. 

“Justin, maybe you can at least talk to him. Molly says that he asks about you all the time,” Jennifer said, trying to be the voice of reason between father and son. Justin’s loud scoff was enough of an answer for her. 

“That’s great. You can be nice to him. I’d rather hang onto being bitter and jaded. It suits me better,” Justin said as he walked out of the closet and into the bathroom. 

Jennifer uncrossed her arms and moved the hair out of her face. “Don’t forget to pick Molly up,” she said over the running water. She waited until Justin made a sound of acknowledgement and then turned to leave his room, closing the door as she left.

**

Brian pulled into Lindsay’s driveway and put his car in park. He climbed out and opened the backdoor. He unbuckled Kellen and carried the one year old and his bag to the front door. He pressed the doorbell and waited for Mrs. Peterson to open the door. “Hello Brian,” Mrs. Peterson said as she opened the door. 

“Hey,” Brian said as Kellen tried desperately to get into her arms. She took the small boy and kissed him on the cheeks. 

“Daddy,” Kellen said as he pointed at Brian. 

“Yeah, that’s your daddy,” Mrs. Peterson said cheerily as Brian handed her his diaper bag. 

“I should be getting off early today,” Brian said. “If not then someone will pick him up for me.”

“No need to worry. When Melanie and Lindsay get off of work they usually kidnap him anyway,” she said as she looked at Kellen. “Don’t they?” She asked him in a high voice. Kellen giggled with excitement.

Brian said his goodbyes and left for work.

**

“Brian,” Mr. Tellerson said as he entered Brian’s cubicle, “I was very impressed with the work you did for the Bulldog Condoms campaign.” Brian watched his boss, waiting for the ‘and’ or the ‘but.’

“Thank you,” Brian said. “It was truly my pleasure.” He remembered the many, many times and positions that he and Justin had gone about testing the condoms, trying in vain to get the proper… inspiration.

“Well, I hope you’re up for another challenge. Douglass is pitching to a major pharmaceutical company and I want you to be a part of the team. If we land the account it could mean a big bonus for you,” Mr. Tellerson said with a smile.

“Can’t wait to get started,” Brian said as he smiled back at his boss, playing the role of happy employee to the max. He loved his job. He did not love playing second fiddle. His talent was worth more than just being part of a team. He wanted to lead the team.

“Good, there’s a meeting in about fifteen minutes, be there. Douglass is expecting you.” Brian watched as his boss left his cubicle, vowing that he would outshine Douglass. He needed to have an office with actual walls. 

**

Justin was sitting on the floor in the art supply store taking inventory and stocking the shelves when he saw a pair of all black sneakers come to a stop right next to him. He didn’t have to look up to know that it was Dominic. 

Dominic sat down on the shelf by Justin and smiled brightly. “What do you want?” Justin asked with disgust as he moved over a little, knocking some of the tubes of black paint onto the floor. 

“That’s not a very friendly greeting,” Dominic said as he looked at Justin. Justin picked up the stray tubes of black and finished putting them on the shelf. He scanned the code into the system, recording the inventory. 

“We’re not friends,” Justin said calmly as he took a box of blazing purple paint off of the U-boat next to him. He took his box cutter from between his legs and opened the box.

“Oh now see, I thought we were,” Dominic said with a laugh. Justin looked up at Dominic for the first time, noticing the slight bruise on his lip and the hickey on his neck. 

“What would make you think that?” Justin asked as he stared at the other boy. Dominic shrugged and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. 

“I think fucking the same guy would qualify us as being friends,” Dominic said smugly. He knew that his and Brian’s history was still a sore spot with the blond. Justin refused to let Dominic know how much he got to him.

“Did you come in here for a reason?” Justin asked. Dominic got up and looked down at Justin. 

“I need more photography paper. Can you tell me what aisle that is?” Dominic asked sarcastically. Justin motioned to the right. “Two aisles over,” he said. Dominic turned to walk away and before he rounded the corner Justin smiled. 

“Oh, and Dominic,” Justin said as he got up and walked toward the taller boy, “I wouldn’t get too excited, cause I’m not the only one who is having leftovers.”

“What?” Dominic asked. Justin stood so that he was directly in Dominic’s ear. Dominic felt his cock start to stir at the blonds close vicinity. He could feel Justin’s breath on his ear. 

“I see Chris still likes to leave his mark,” Justin said. Dominic turned a shade of red as Justin moved away and disappeared into the back. Dominic stood where he was, thinking about what Justin had said.

“Sir, did you need help with something?” A tall, thin man asked. Dominic didn’t answer; he just shook his head and left the store.

**

“I like this one,” Justin said as he flopped down next to Brian on the floor and shoved the apartment book in Brian’s face. They had both decided that instead of spending money on dorm rooms they would move into their own apartment. 

Brian looked at the magazine and smiled. “You would, it’s like ten minutes from PIFA,” Brian said with a laugh.

Justin shrugged. “It was worth a try,” Justin said.

“And a very good one it was,” Brian said as Kellen handed him a block. He took the block and read over the information about another apartment. “Actually this one is not so bad,” Brian said as he pointed it out for Justin. 

“Yeah,” Justin said as he laid his head on his arms. Brian looked over at his boyfriend and waited. When Justin didn’t say anything he cleared his throat. 

“What?” Justin asked.

“You’re thinking about something sunshine,” Brian said as Kellen climbed onto his back. Justin closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. 

“My fucking father,” Justin started and opened his eyes to look at Brian. “He’s moving back to Pittsburgh… with his new family. He wants to buy a house close to us to that we can all be one big happy family.”

“And the problem with that is?” Brian asked. Justin stared at Brian as if he did not know who he was. “You’re the one who is always saying that you want to be close to your dad like you used to be. You said that they say he asks about you,” Brian said. “Maybe he really does want to try.”

“Do you think I should?” Justin asked as Kellen moved over and onto his back. Brian leaned over and pressed their lips together. 

“Why the fuck not, you don’t have anything to lose.” Justin thought about what Brian said as he closed his eyes.

“Would you?”

Kellen’s muttered speech and laughter filled the seconds as Brian thought about his answer. “What for, I’ve survived this long without him,” Brian said. Justin reached over and ran his hand through Brian’s hair. He was about to say something but Brian cut him off. “I think we should go and see this one tomorrow.”

**

“I told you I would help you look,” Jennifer told the two boys as they sat in Debbie’s kitchen. Michael was sitting quietly next to Debbie shoving pasta into his mouth as Brian tried to get more food in his son than on him.

“I know mom, but, we just really wanted to find the place on our own,” Justin said. Vic took a sip of his wine and just watched the conversation play out.

“I don’t see why you two are in such a hurry to move out anyway,” Debbie said as she rubbed the top of Kellen’s head. “You are perfectly welcome to stay here.”

Brian and Justin looked at each other and thought of the times that they had been caught by both Jennifer and Debbie. “Yeah, we could, but we won’t,” Brian said as he wiped Kellen’s mouth and handed him his cup. 

The conversation soon moved to what they were all going to be studying and what classes they were already signed up for. Brian could feel the tension coming from his best friend but he pretended not to notice. 

**

“You’re lucky,” Melanie said as she swung back and forth on the swing. Brian looked over at his sister and frowned. 

“How am I lucky?” Brian asked as he passed the joint to his sister. Melanie took it from between his fingers and took a long hit. Melanie let out the smoke that had been trapped in her lungs and smiled softly. 

“You’re getting out. You don’t have to stay at home, with mom and dad,” Melanie said solemnly. Brian looked over at his sister and then up at the moon. It was past one o’clock in the morning and Kellen was in his room at Debbie’s house, sound asleep. 

“I thought you were going to live in the dorms,” Brian said. Melanie scoffed as she looked at him. 

“I saved up enough for books and the part of my tuition that the scholarships didn’t cover. I can’t afford to pay for the dorm room too.” Brian rocked back and forth on his swing slowly. “I guess it doesn’t matter, huh? I’ve survived this long so I guess I can make it another four years,” she said. 

“You can stay with me and Justin,” Brian said suddenly. Melanie looked at her brother and started to laugh. Brian smiled and waited for her to calm down. “What?”

“Brian, I can’t stay with you,” Melanie said calmly. “I’d feel like I was in the way, a third wheel. It would be too weird, plus, me and Lindsay and saving up for a place of our own.” Brian nodded and moved a little faster on his swing. They finished their joint and let the silence lay between them as the time ticked on. “I miss Daphne,” Melanie said out of the blue. 

Brian felt his heart skip a beat as he kept the emotions from playing across his face. “Yeah,” he said as Melanie stopped swinging and looked over at her brother. 

“Do her parents ever call you? Do they ever try to see Kel?” Melanie asked. Brian didn’t say anything for a while. He just stared straight ahead as his swing slowed to a stop. “I mean, they have to at least wonder what he looks like now.”

“Her mom called once, about four days after Daphne’s funeral,” Brian said as he looked over at his sister, the dark bruise on her leg almost faded away.

“See, I knew they couldn’t be that bad,” Melanie said. Brian scoffed and started to move his swing again. 

“She wanted to know how fast I could come and clear all of Kellen’s shit from the house,” Brian said as he looked up at the sky. “I left Kel with Justin and went right over. Mikey helped me. We had everything out within an hour.”

“What a bitch,” Melanie said softly. Brian nodded and looked at his watch. It was almost three o’clock in the morning. He got up off the swing and wobbled a bit. He helped Melanie to her feet and they walked toward his car.

Brian pulled to a stop in front of Debbie’s and put his car in park. Melanie looked up at the house with confusion. “Brian, what are we doing here? I have to go home,” she said. Brian got out of the car and walked around to the other side, opening her door for her.

“You’re going to stay with us tonight. If you go home now Dad will hear you,” he said as she got out of the car. Melanie followed him into Deb’s house and up to his room where they both collapsed on the bed, falling into a deep sleep. 

**

“Hey, assholes wake up,” Michael said as he shook Brian awake. Melanie was buried in his back sound asleep. “Wake up,” he repeated, kicking the bed. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Brian asked as he opened his eyes. Justin was standing next to Michael, smiling brightly. Justin leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Brian sat up, waking Melanie with his movements. Lindsay walked into the room and planted a kiss on her girlfriend’s lips, causing all the guys to moan and groan. 

“Fuck you,” Melanie said as she kissed Lindsay one last time. Brian glanced over at the crib and noticed that Kellen was no where to be seen.

“Where’s Kellen?” He asked as he looked at the clock. It wasn’t even eight o’clock yet. “Fuck, do you guys know what time it is?”

Justin sat down on the edge of the bed. “He’s downstairs eating breakfast with Debbie and Vic. And yes we know what time it is,” Justin said. “They have oh so generously agreed to watch him for you today.” Brian raised an eyebrow and his tongue found its way inside of his cheek. “Okay, so we had to bribe them.”

“Yeah, that sounds more like it,” Brian said. Justin jumped up and grabbed onto Brian’s hand. “Where are we going?” Brian asked as Justin pulled him to his feet.

Ted and Emmett started to smile. So did Lindsay, Michael and Justin. They all looked at each other and then back at Brian. “NEW YORK!” they shouted in unison.

“What the fuck is in New York?” Brian asked. No one answered as they all looked at each other. Brian looked at Justin and the blond shrugged. 

“Nothing, we are just embracing our summer,” Justin said with a smile as he pushed Brian past their friends and into the bathroom.


End file.
